Akira
by Chronos 666
Summary: Pour quelle raison est-il tombé dans ce monde où l'océan règne, avec les pirates et les marines, il ne sait pas. Par contre, ce qu'Akira sait, anciennement Harry Potter, c'est qu'il a une mission à compléter ! Bashing Dumbledore / Indépendant Harry / YAOI MxM ! Rate M pour les lemons / Réincarnation Harry / Monde de One Piece /
1. Chapter 1

**Oui. Bon. J'ai trois tonnes d'histoires en cours. Mais le problème c'est l'inspiration, vous voyez.**

 **Et depuis un moment j'ai ça qui trotte.**

 **Donc j'ai écris.**

 **J'ai étonnée quand j'ai vu que j'ai écris 9 pages alors que d'habitude je ne dépassais pas les 7-8 pages.**

 **C'est un Exploit.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

* * *

Voldemort se tenait devant lui. Ils se regardaient face à face, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Il n'y avait plus rien autour d'eux, ils étaient dans leur propre monde. Mais, ils savaient, ils savaient que le premier qui bougeait signait son arrêt de mort. Après de longues minutes, ce fut Voldemort qui bougea. En effet, un auror lança un Stupéfix, voyant que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ne bougeait pas, ce qui lui donnait une chance de vaincre ce monstre, et également s'accaparer toute la gloire… Pourtant, grand mal lui pris, Voldemort ayant de longues années d'expérience, se retourna immédiatement et lança un avada kedavra, l'homme tomba au sol, raide et mort.

Harry s'activa, il lança plusieurs sorts différents que Voldemort évita avec aisance. Celui-ci lui renvoya plusieurs sorts, tous douloureux, que notre héros national évita de justesse. On pouvait voir l'écart d'expérience dans le combat. Voldemort en avait plus, beaucoup plus, un avantage irréfutable, de plus, doté d'un savoir plus que favorable, il avait plus de 60 ans de savoir, tandis que Harry, du haut de ses 17 ans, était maltraité pendant 10 ans, a évolué comme un élève à peu près normal dû aux situations extrêmes, et n'a pas eu d'entraînement réel de la part de professeurs à par lui-même. Le brun a dû en apprendre plus lui-même, assez pour survivre, comme son surnom l'indique. La victoire semblait plus que favorable à Voldemort.

Pourtant, Harry possède une chose que personne ne possède. Une agilité unique. Il est rapide. Très rapide. Il devait être rapide pour s'échapper des Dursley, en particulier de Dudley, il devait être rapide pour s'échapper du concierge et de sa chatte los de ses balades de nuit, il devait être rapide pour rattraper les choses qu'il faisait tomber, il devait être rapide pour attraper la balle dorée lors des matchs, il devait être rapide pour s'éloigner des fans idiots, des cruches, des colleurs… Et surtout, il devait être rapide pour éviter les sors, pour rester en vie, pour survivre. Ceci permit alors à Harry de développer sa rapidité, et lui donner une chance de vaincre Voldemort.

Dès que ce dernier se retourna, Harry lança un sort qu'il avait créé lui-même.

« Alysídes apó ti̱n kólasi̱ ! » hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur son ennemi, évitant un avada kedavra.

Des chaines noires sortirent soudain du sol, d'une vitesse incroyable, et emprisonna le Lord Noir. Celui-ci essaya de s'en défaire mais à son plus grand étonnement, il ne sentait plus sa magie.

« Spathí timo̱rós ! » enchaîna Harry, profitant de l'air déstabilisé de son plus grand ennemi.

Une épée apparût, elle possédait une longue lame blanche aux reflets bleutés, sa manche était dorée et décorée de lapis lazulis, ainsi que quelques plumes blanches au bout bleu.

Harry ferma les yeux, et pointa du doigt le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'épée s'anima et transperça à toute vitesse ce dernier. Le sang gicla sur Harry, le recouvrant de sang, et ce dernier pouvait voir les yeux écarquillés de Voldemort devenir de plus en plus ternes. Au même moment, le ciel sombre éclata un orage, un éclair, le monde s'était tut. Les combattants de la lumières, comme les combattants des ténèbres, regardaient le jeune homme d'un air éberlué.

Ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à cela. Certes, le Lord a été tué avec un sors, mais au final, c'est une épée qui l'a tuée. Eux s'attendaient à un truc moins sanglant, probablement. Un petit Avada Kedavra, vous voyez ?

Le corps de Voldemort commença à se décomposer doucement en poussière, Harry regarda les chaînes tomber et disparaître sous forme de poussière, l'épée également. Ils avaient gagnés. Alors… Quel était cet étrange sentiment ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose de précieux, oui, de très précieux…

 **La raison de son existence.**

Il venait d'accomplir la tâche qu'on lui avait donné sans prévenir, il venait d'assassiner celui qui lui servait de raison pour survivre. Ô combien de fois avait-il songé à mettre fin à ses jours ? Beaucoup. Beaucoup de fois. Mais.. Il se disait que ça ne le faisait pas pour son éternel ennemi. Oui, il s'était dit ça. Mais il s'était convaincu que c'était parce qu'il avait des amis.

Des amis.

Quelle foutu blague.

Ces merdeux ne sont que des lâches.

Payés par un vieux fou cinglé.

Ne voyant que le blanc et le noir.

Franchement…

Il n'était pas idiot, il n'était pas naïf à ce point. Il avait découvert ces manigances après la mort de Sirius.

Tout était de leurs fautes.

 **Tout.**

Et là, ils le regardaient tous comme s'il était un serpent à trois têtes. Ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à ce qu'il survive, après tout, la prophétie disait que tant que l'autre est vivant, il vivrait. Quelle arnaque. Il aurait dû mourir dans tous les cas.

Harry sentit soudain une brûlure au niveau de l'estomac, il avait mal, quelque chose le transperçait. Le brun baissa son regard, et voyait une lame le transpercer. Il eut le temps de tourner sa tête pour voir la tête de Dumbledore, son regard pétillant et un sourire malicieux.

Il ne devait pas être mort, lui ?

« Crève étouffé par tes foutus bonbons, vieux lâche. » Il aurait bien sorti quelques piques et des insultes, mais, restons poli, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on meurt.

Puis le noir envahi Harry, l'emmenant dans l'inconscience.

Pourtant, le brun aurait juré entendre un rire enfantin, et le son de clochettes.

Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'émerger d'un long sommeil, d'un très long sommeil, il se sentait engourdit, et avait mal partout, surtout au cou, il attendit un moment, laissant ses muscles se remettre en marche lentement, mais sûrement. Il fit également un vide dans sa tête, afin d'éviter les brusques maux de têtes, et respira un bon coup.

Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux verts luisants, il voyait d'abord flou, mais la vue devint net au fur et à mesure. La première chose qu'il vit fut le sol, c'était un sol fait de pierre taillée, pourtant cette pierre était d'un bleu lumineux. Etrange. Puis il vit de longs fils noirs… Des cheveux. C'était ses cheveux. Ses cheveux étaient long, très, très, très longs. C'en est étonnant. Ils trainaient sur le sol. Puis il remarqua sa situation.

Pour commencer, il était enchaîner, elles étaient rouillées, crasses, et semblaient tachées de sang sec. Probablement le sien. Pourtant, il ne se rappelait pas avoir été enchaîné. Non, il s'est fait transpercer par une lame. Par qui ? Il ne se souvenait de rien.. Mais.. Qui était-il ? Des flash apparut, et un instant plus tard, il se souvenait de tout. Oui, de son enfance misérable jusqu'à sa mort, trahi par ce qu'il considérait son mentor.

Pourtant, s'il avait ressenti à nouveau, la douleur et les sentiments, s'il avait vu sa vie défilée devant lui, dans chacune de ses visions, il ne voyait le visage des autres. Du moins, il voyait leurs faux sourires, mais ne voyaient pas leurs yeux, ils étaient voilés par une ombre noire. Il n'entendait pas son nom, enfait, il n'entendait le nom de personne. Personne n'avait de noms.

Il ne savait toujours pas quel était son nom.

Le seul nom qu'il a retenu fut Dumbledore.

Ce nom..

C'était le vieux shnock qui l'a lâchement tué. Quelle blague. Il ne se souvient même pas de son propre nom mais se souvient du lâche.

A croire que cela l'avait marqué…

Ce qu'il ne comprend pas cependant, c'est le fait qu'ils l'aient enchaînés avec des chaînes moldues et qu'ils ne l'ont pas tués. Etonnant. Il ne comprenait pas.

Puis le brun décida de détailler l'endroit où il était enchaîné.

Il était enchaîné dans une salle circulaire avec une petite arcade menant à un couloir sombre et sûrement piégée, et probablement ensuite à une sortie bouchée. Tout semblait crasseux et ancien, comme si personne n'avait posé de pied ici depuis des millénaires…

Pourtant, la salle circulaire était magnifique. Ce n'était pas une salle taillée par l'homme, elle semblait naturelle.

Il était enchaîné sur une estrade faîte de la pierre bleue, autour de cette estrade, il y avait cette eau claire et limpide, venant de nulle part, où sa longue chevelure nageait, comme s'ils se nourrissaient de cette eau qui ne semblait se tarir, et des cristaux lumineux géants entouraient cette même eau, faisant le tour de la salle. L'eau se reflétait sur les parois, c'était.. Magique. Magnifique. Il n'avait pas d'autres mots. Il se sentait bien.. Puis il regarda le plafond, et là, il écarquilla les yeux.

Il s'attendait à un plafond de cristaux géants, mais ce qu'il trouva, ce fut une carte. Une carte incrustée directement dans la pierre.

 **La carte de ce monde.**

La.. carte de ce monde ? Cette pensée lui était venue immédiatement, comme si cela était naturel… Ainsi donc il ne serait pas dans son monde ?

Cela expliquerait pourquoi il n'était pas mort.

Mais cela n'expliquait pas son enchaînement. S'est-il réincarné dans un nouveau corps ? Cela pourrait expliquer bien des choses.

Il détailla maintenant la carte, il fut étonné de voir qu'il n'y avait pratiquement que des océans. 4 océans avec pour signes distinctifs le Nord, le Sud, l'Est et l'Ouest. Avant d'arriver à Grand Line, puis le New World. Nouveau monde ? Intéressant. Fascinant. Il n'y aurait que deux immenses morceaux de Terre avec pleins de petites îles éparpillées sur les mers.. Et une grosse ligne, comme l'indique son nom, Grand Line. Avec le nouveau monde, bien sûr.

Il se demandait si ce monde pratiquait la magie. Mais vu cette étendue de mer, il pencherait sur la piraterie, comme ce que Dudley regardait à la télé.

Mais tout n'est pas impossible. Il allait voir ça.

Il donna un coup sec avec son bras et chaîne se détacha puis se décomposa. Les chaines devaient être trop vieilles et trop anciennes pour résister plus longtemps.

Il regarda son bras.

Il avait l'impression d'être petit.

Il se libéra de ses chaînes et s'approcha avec difficulté de l'eau, n'arrivant plus à marcher, ses membres n'étant pas encore habitués. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit son reflet dans l'eau. UNE FILLE.

IL VOYAIT UNE FILLE.

De grands yeux verts uniques, de longs cheveux noirs soyeux, des lèvres rosées, une peau nacrée et douce, il avait TOUT d'une fille !

Non mais c'est quoi ça ! Il grogna et mit ça sur le compte de l'enfance. Oui, parce qu'il était dans un corps d'enfant, 11 ans voir 10, il était vraiment petit. Et pas très vêtu… Il ne portait qu'un drap pour protéger son intimité. Un drap sale et déchiqueté d'ailleurs. Ses poignets étaient ensanglantés. Fantastique. Il y allait avoir une marque.

Il plongea sa main dans l'eau afin d'enlever le sang, et à son plus grand étonnement, le sang disparu avec la douleur. Lorsqu'il ressorti la main, son poignet était comme neuf, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Quelle était donc cette étrange eau ?!

Une eau guérisseuse.. ?

Enlevant le seul morceau de tissu qu'il possédait, il sauta à l'eau, et grand bien lui fit, il était relaxé comme jamais, ses courbatures sont parties, il n'avait mal nulle part, c'est comme s'il pouvait remarcher. Il eut une idée. Il essaya de nager. Et il réussit. Il pouvait réutiliser ses jambes, il était heureux. Il voulut rire un bon coup, il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit.

Sérieusement ?

Il est muet ?

Non, ce n'était pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ?!

Un rire cristallin et enfantin, suivit du bruit de clochette se fit entendre. Il regarda brusquement d'où le son si familier venait.

Il vit une petite fille, assez translucide, elle possédait une chevelure bleue pâle, une frange, avec deux chignons où deux longues couettes en dépassait _[ Un peu comme Sailor Moon, vous voyez ? ]_ Une petite robe blanche et un voile bleu claire, avec des clochettes. Mais ce qui l'attira, ce fut ses yeux.

Les yeux de la petite fille étaient de la même couleur que les cristaux de cette salle.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

 _« Bienvenue dans ce monde incroyable.. mon petit. »_

Serait-ce elle la cause de sa présence dans ce monde ?

Diable, Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas parler ? Il avait tant de questions à lui poser.

La jeune fille sourit, fit apparaître des vêtements propres, coupa ses cheveux jusqu'à mi-dos, et fit apparaître une gemme, de la même couleur que les cristaux. Un fragment des cristaux peut être ?

 _« Lorsque tu compteras partir de ce temple… »_ Un temple ?! Ceci est un temple ? Un reste de temple elle voulait dire… Peut-être ? _« Je souhaiterai que tu places cette gemme quelque part sur ton corps, il se fondra dans ton corps par la suite… »_

Attends, mais quelle utilité ?

 _« … Cela t'aidera énormément. »_ sourit-elle.

Mais ça ne l'avance pas plus que ça !

 _« En fait, retiens juste, que, cette gemme, c'est cette eau régénératrice. C'est l'eau sainte. L'eau la plus pure, plus que celle du paradis. Elle permet de soigner les blessures les plus graves… Mais elle n'est pas que cela. Sinon, tu as toujours des pouvoirs magiques… »_ continua-t-elle.

Mais c'est complètement du cheat ça.

 _« Mais c'est aussi parce que j'ai une mission pour toi que tu as autant de pouvoirs. »_

Ah ! Je m'y attendais celle-là, c'était trop louche pour être vrai.

 _« Dans ce monde… Tu seras considéré comme un ange, un dieu, tu sais ? Tous ces pouvoirs alors que tu n'as pas manger de fruit du démons.. »_

What, fruit du démon ? Keuwa ? Ange ? Dieu ? Pourquoi ?

 _« J'aimerai que tu veilles sur les habitants de ce monde. »_

Nan mais attends, attends, ils sont combien tu crois dans ce monde ?!

 _« Bien sûr, quand je dis ça, c'est que où que tu passes, veille sur les habitants. Par exemple, lors d'un combat entre des marines et des pirates, cela fait souvent énormément de dégâts. Et ceux qui prennent le plus cher sont les habitants. Ils n'ont rien demandés, et sont toujours des victimes. J'aimerai que tu les aides. »_

Comme un justicier hein ? Mais s'il se rappelait bien, souvent, les pirates sont les méchants, et les marines les gentils, donc, non ? Encore du noir et du blanc. C'est lassant.

 _« Même si les marines combattent pour la justice, souvent ils oublient les habitants de l'île attaquée, et dès que les pirates fuient, ils vont les rattraper, laissant les civils blessés et leur ville détruite, d'autres attrapent les pirates et les embarquent directement, laissant seulement quelques soldats faire tout le travail. Et forcément, le travail sera mal fait.. Puisqu'ils sont peu pour toute une ville ou un village, et sont fatigués par la bataille, et ne sont certainement pas docteurs. »_

Ce qu'elle dit n'est pas dénudé de sens. Ce n'est pas faux. Son monde à fonctionné de la même façon, mais d'une manière différente. Ce monde n'est probablement pas très avancé dans la technologie.

Mais la question, reste, pourquoi lui ?

 _« Ensuite, je t'ai choisi, parce que contrairement aux autres, ton parcours est… Différent, et intéressant. Tu vois gris. Tu vois le mal, comme le bien. Tu n'es pas comme le mal, tu ne veux faire de mal à personne. Tu n'es pas comme le bien, tu ne vois pas le mal partout, bien qu'un peu paranoïaque, mais ce dernier est plutôt une qualité. Tu peux te faire un jugement sans se baser sur l'apparence… Comme ça, tu ne favoriseras aucun des deux camps… A part si tu juges ton ennemi, marine ou pirate, cruel et immoral, ou encore égoïste etc etc. Ton jugement est suprême. »_

Comment vous mettre la pression en 4 mots. Non mais super, vraiment, en gros, si tu gaffes, bah, voilà, t'as foiré.

 _« Bien entendu, il arrive que l'humain fasse des erreurs, donc tu ne recevras pas de jugements divins si tu venais à commettre une erreur. »_

Bah. C'était déjà ça. Bon en gros, il doit sauver les civils, et juger les gens. Il a l'habitude pour le premier, un peu moins le dernier. M'enfin…

 _« Bien, sur ce, je te laisse. »_

Et un son de clochette retentit avant que la jeune fille ne disparaisse.

Sérieusement ? Il n'a pas eu le droit de protester ou quoi que ce soit en fait. Génial. Il soupira, et sorti de l'eau, il pouvait effectivement remarcher. Il se sécha et prit les vêtements que lui a donnés… … Qui ? Il a même pas pu demander, on va l'appeler fillette tiens, non, trop commun, ça sera Clochette. Tant pis si elle n'aime pas, elle aurait dû dire son nom.

Ses vêtements étaient plutôt simples. Une chemise blanche à manche courtes avec pour seul motif des ailes noires dans le dos, un short noir avec des croix blanches dessus, et des bottes noires. Il découvrit une bourse dans sa poche avec une bonne somme d'argent probablement, au vu du nombre de pièces et de billets… Elle a un peu exagéré la somme ou bien a converti son coffre à Gringott en.. c'est quoi le nom ? Il prit un billet et regarda. Berry. Okay. Donc, dans cette bourse, il n'y a pratiquement que des billets de 10 000 berrys ainsi que des pièces de 500 berrys.

Maintenant, il faudrait faire quelque chose pour ça voix. Il ne pouvait toujours pas parler. Peut-être devait-il boire cette eau ?

Il imagina une coupe dans sa main, et à son plus grand bonheur, la coupe qu'il avait imaginée apparut avec une facilité déconcertante. Il plongea la coupe, plus la sortie et but doucement l'eau, le sentant couler dans sa gorge.

Une pulsion très forte le prit et une douleur atroce lui parvint. Il fit tomber la coupe et se mit à genoux, serrant les poings et les dents. Puis tout d'un coup, il ne sentit plus rien.

Et Clochette réapparut à ce moment-là

 _« Ah, avant que je n'oublie-… Ah, j'arrive déjà trop tard. »_

Hein, non, quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Il regarda ses mains, rien, normal, puis, des fils blancs tomba devant ses yeux… HEIN ?! Des fils blancs ?! IL A LES CHEVEUX BLANCS ! Il se regarda sur le reflet de l'eau, et ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que ceux de Clochette. Et il avait également une paire d'ailes blanches aux ombres bleutés sur son dos…

Clochette soupira.

 _« Ah la la, c'est ma faute, j'avais oublié de te dire que si tu buvais l'eau sainte, tu deviens réellement un ange. Ou un dieu. Les dieux aussi ont des ailes après tout. »_

« Mais j'ai rien demandé ! » s'exclama-t-il. Puis il s'arrêta. Il pouvait parler ! MIRACLE !

 _« Je te conseille de ne parler que quand il est nécessaire. Cela n'a aucun effet sur moi, mais ta voix en tant que Dieu est comme un jugement divin pour les humains. S'ils l'entendent, ils attendront ton jugement. Si tu le juge comme étant crapule, il l'entendra, cela raisonnera dans sa tête, il en deviendra fou. Bien entendu, si tu le juge comme étant… bien, et bien, il croira qu'il sera béni. Bon, dans ces moment-là, faut faire un peu attention, ils ont l'habitude à prendre la grosse tête. »_

« Comment je fais pour parler alors ? »

 _« Je vais te donner un bracelet, si tu le met, tu retrouves ton apparence d'auparavant et tu pourras parler normalement, quoi que il y aura peut-être des effets secondaires… Peut-être qu'ils réfléchiront à deux fois avant d'agir, si tu leurs conseille quelque chose pendant une action irréfléchie de l'humain. »_

« Mouais. »

 _« Ah oui, quoi d'autre d'important.. ? Ah ! Même si tu es devenu un Dieu ou un Ange, peu importe, tu n'es pas immortel. Donc tâche de ne pas mourir. Tu ressentiras la douleur comme tout humain aussi.. Tu ne dois pas tuer la personne si tu n'aimes pas son caractère ou sa tête. Tu ne peux le juger qu'une fois qu'il aura fait un acte odieux. Et rappelle-toi, on ne juge pas une seule fois. »_

« Je sais. »

 _« Humm, personne ne pourra t'enlever le bracelet à par toi, si jamais tu te fais voler ta bourse, et bien, c'est simple, tu n'auras qu'à appuyer sur ton bracelet, il réapparaîtra. Ton bracelet est une sorte de système de stockage. Utile non ? »_ sourit Clochette.

« Hm. » dit-il en regardant le bracelet argenté. Ce n'était qu'un fil argenté où était accrochée une pierre de la même couleur que ses yeux actuellement. Il le mit et à son plus grand bonheur, ses cheveux noirs lui revinrent. Bon, ça c'était réglé…

Maintenant, un prénom..

 _« Akira. »_ dit Clochette.

« Huh ? » le brun se retourna.

 _« Ton prénom sera Akira. »_

« Très bien. » répondit Akira, haussant les épaules.

La petite fille sourit puis disparu à nouveau.

Akira regarda sa bourse et ne prit que quelques pièces, et rangea la bourse dans le système de stockage du bracelet. Il regarda le plafond, invoqua de l'encre et l'envoya sur le plafond, avant de faire apparaître une feuille vierge et de la coller au plafond. Voilà, maintenant il avait une carte. Il l'a rangea dans son bracelet.

Il n'a pas d'armes. Le mieux serait qu'il s'équipe d'armes, non ?

Et depuis lors, 3 mois sont passés sans qu'Akira ne se rende compte. Il avait fini de forger lui-même ses propres armes. Il les a enchantés et tout ça. Cela avait pris un temps fou, tous forgés avec les cristaux et minéraux de la grotte. Pourtant, il n'avait que 3 types d'armes. Il avait d'abord des dagues, pas mal de dagues, un set entier, tranchant et discret, qu'il faisait voler à volonté. Puis vint sa lance, il avait décidé que ce sera l'arme qu'il utilisera pour juger les gens. Et il s'en servira comme un balai de Quidditch. Huhu, merveilleuse idée. Et les dernières qu'il avait forgées sont des katanas jumeaux. Les plus belles armes de tout ce qu'il avait forgé. Elles sont fines, très fines, et d'autant plus tranchantes. Elle était magnifiquement décorée. Il l'aimait beaucoup, mais son style d'attaque n'est pas vraiment au katana mais plutôt à l'épée, mais ce n'est pas très grave, il apprendrait.

Pendant ces trois mois, il s'est préparé pour sortir de sa grotte chérie. Il était un peu déçue de la quittée.. C'était sa maison, son chez-soi. Il mettra des protections, ça c'était sûr.

Maintenant, il ne sait pas s'il s'enchante les chaussures pour voler ou s'il sort à pied.. Mais il aime tellement voler… Donc il s'enchanta les chaussures.

Il sortit par l'arcade, menant au couloir sombre, il mit une illusion au niveau de l'arcade. Maintenant, quiconque passera par-là se retrouvera dans une impasse. Le couloir était sombre et étroit, humide aussi. Il marcha lentement et vit une lumière au loin. Il semblerait que l'entrée ne soit pas bouchée en fait, il s'était trompé. Il accéléra la cadence et une fois sortie, il ne sortit aucun son. Il gravait cette scène dans sa mémoire.

Un ciel bleu sur un océan qui brillait. C'était beau. Et calme. Tellement différent de ce qu'il avait vécu. L'air était pur… tellement… Alors, c'était ça.. La liberté ? Il se sentait tellement dans son élément.

Akira sauta de la falaise et vola. Car oui, enfaite sa grotte se trouvait au milieu d'une falaise. Donc c'est normal que personne ne puisse venir.

* * *

 **Et l'aventure continue dans le chapitre suivant !**

 **Sinon je dessine.**

 **Et, j'ai dessiné Clochette. Je ferais également un dessin d'Akira - Quand il est petit et quand il sera grand... :D -**

 **Sinon, vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **Awi, Akira semble super cheat, mais je veux dire, je fais comme OP. Je commence avec un personnage cheat.**

 **Mais Akira a ses propres faiblesses. Vous vous en rendrez compte plus tard.. :)**

 **Après c'est pas le maître tout puissant hein.**

 **Je n'aime pas les fics avec des Garry sue.**

 **Donc je vais faire de mon mieux à ce qu'il ne devienne pas cela.**

 **Sinon, Review ?**

 **AWI ! Et vous avez une idée avec qui mettre Akira ?**

 **J'hésite avec Ace / Sabo. Je veux pas Shanks ou Mihawk. Ils sont trop vieux :(**

 **Enfin, non techniquement, mais pour Akira ça sera plus des grands frères, vous voyez :'(**


	2. Chapter 2

**UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE DEJA !**

 **Seulement 1 semaine est passée. Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! :'D**

 **Faut dire que j'ai de l'inspiration.**

 **Soyez content, c'est rare que je poste un autre chapitre la semaine suivante ! :')**

 **BONNE LECTUUURE ! **

* * *

_Il sortit par l'arcade, menant au couloir sombre, il mit une illusion au niveau de l'arcade. Maintenant, quiconque passera par-là se retrouvera dans une impasse. Le couloir était sombre et étroit, humide aussi. Il marcha lentement et vit une lumière au loin. Il semblerait que l'entrée ne soit pas bouchée en fait, il s'était trompé. Il accéléra la cadence et une fois sortie, il ne sortit aucun son. Il gravait cette scène dans sa mémoire._

 _Un ciel bleu sur un océan qui brillait. C'était beau. Et calme. Tellement différent de ce qu'il avait vécu. L'air était pur… tellement… Alors, c'était ça.. La liberté ? Il se sentait tellement dans son élément._

 _Akira sauta de la falaise et vola. Car oui, enfaite sa grotte se trouvait au milieu d'une falaise. Donc c'est normal que personne ne puisse venir._

* * *

Akira se mit un sors d'illusion afin de passer inaperçu dans les airs, il voleta et découvrit l'île dans laquelle il a fait sa maison. C'était une petite île inconnue sur Grand Line à en juger le déraillement de la boussole qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Elle était inhabitée. Il essaya de la noté sur sa carte afin d'y revenir mais il ne savait pas du tout où il était. C'était peine perdue.

« … »

Puis il se dit qu'il devrait aller voir les îles alentours pour essayer de situer sa maison. Alors qu'il allait s'envoler vers d'autres îles, il senti une présence sur l'île. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée avant car elle était faible, très faible, pratiquement mourante. Akira voleta donc vers l'endroit où il avait senti la présence.

C'était au côté opposé de sa grotte qu'il trouva la présence en question, sur la plage. Il y avait un petit garçon, enfin, petit, sûrement plus grand que le corps actuel d'Akira. Le garçon avait la peau mate et des grosses cernes sous les yeux, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et il avait un bonnet de fourrure blanche tachetée de noir. Des taches de sang un peu partout sur lui.

Akira vola au-dessus de lui et le regarda. L'enfant ouvrit lentement les yeux et ne vit que des yeux verts avant de se laisser aller dans l'inconscience, tandis qu'Akira ne vit que des yeux métalliques vides et ternes. De la souffrance, et un désir de vengeance énorme.

Le brun mit se main sur le front de l'inconscient et une douce lumière brilla, illuminant tout le corps du blessé, puis la lumière disparu petit à petit. Les blessures sont parties. Akira venait de soigner cet étrange enfant.

Akira regarda l'enfant, et lui donnait 13-14 ans. Puis il regarda en direction de la forêt. Son patient n'allait pas se réveiller maintenant, et le mieux serait qu'il soit sur un lit que sur du sable brulant. Mais il n'allait pas l'emmener dans sa maison dans la grotte. Il préféra construire une maison de bois au milieu de la forêt.

Il fit léviter l'endormi et voleta vers ce qu'il considérait le milieu de l'île, là où il y avait un arbre gigantesque. Il y avait un petit creux dans l'arbre et c'est de là que coulait l'eau de l'île. Heureusement, ce n'était pas l'eau régénératrice. Cela aurait causé bien des problèmes. Akira se retourna et coupa des arbres avec des mouvements de mains, il les fit se transformer en planches et commença à construire une cabane dans l'arbre géant. Cela allait très rapidement, il n'avait qu'à bouger les doigts et tout lévitait et se construisait de lui-même.

Une fois finie, il prit quelques feuilles de l'arbre géant, entra dans la cabane et transforma les feuilles en meubles : lit, commodes, table, chaise, etc. Puis il plaça l'inconscient sur le lit et s'installa sur la chaise de bois. Il invoqua du thé et commença à le siroter en se perdant dans ses pensées.

Des heures passèrent, mais Akira ne s'en rendait pas compte, tellement perdu dans ses pensées, et sa tasse se remplissait magiquement.

Lorsque l'inconscient émergea de son inconscience, la première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond de bois. Il paniqua immédiatement mais resta calme, il ne savait pas où il était, la dernière chose qu'il se rappelait, c'était des yeux verts incroyables. Il supposa qu'il a été récupéré ? Il tourna la tête et vit d'abord des longs cheveux ébouriffés noirs, puis une petite fille… Non, un garçon, siroter du thé. Il reconnut ces yeux verts, et il semblait actuellement plongé dans ses pensées.

Puis il regarda ses blessures, et à sa plus grande surprise, il ne vit rien. Rien. Il n'avait aucune blessure, il ne sentait pas la maladie, il était soigné, guéri, et sain. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!

Il se redressa, et vit que son sauveur avait remarqué son déplacement.

Akira revient sur terre qu'une fois qu'il perçut le mouvement de son inconscient. Il tourna sa tête et vit son patient le fixer.

« Ah, je vois que tu es réveillé. Désolé par mon manque de réactivité. » dit Akira en le fixant.

Le garçon au bonnet le fixa.

« … Merci de m'avoir soigné. » dit-il avant de tousser.

Akira s'approcha et lui donna un verre d'eau qu'il avait fait apparaître sans qu'il ne l'ai vu. Le garçon prit le verre, le regarda un instant avant de boire lentement l'eau.

« Je suis Akira. » se présenta-t-il avec un sourire.

« Trafalgar Law. » répondit Law après un instant de silence.

« Enchanté, Law-kun. » dit Akira avec un petit sourire narquois.

Law haussa un sourcil.

« Aussi, Akira-chan. » répondit le bronzé avec le même sourire narquois.

Ce fut au tour d'Akira d'hausser un sourcil.

« Hé, pour information, je suis un garçon. Ça se voit non ? »

« Non, pas vraiment non. »

« … »

Akira râla mentalement.

Law ne savait pas quoi penser. Il se sentait assez bien avec cet inconnu. Il se sentait en sécurité, oui, comme avec Cora-san. Il était amusé par ce garçon plus petit que lui, et pourtant qui semblait bien plus puissant.

« Où sommes-nous ? » finit par demander Law.

« J'en ai aucune idée ! Sur mon île sur Grand line ! » répondit Akira en se grattant le crâne.

… Law le regardait bizarrement. Il vivait sur une île de Grand Line mais ne savait pas où est-ce qu'il était. Il est toujours resté sur cette île ? Law regarda par la fenêtre et ne vit que des arbres.

Cette île était inhabitée ?

« Tu es tout seul ? »

« Ouaip. »

« … »

Akira souriait bêtement.

Law ne savait toujours pas quoi penser.

« Et que fais un petit enfant sur une île inhabitée-ya ? Sur Grand Line en plus ! » demanda Law.

« Héé, je suis pas petit ! Et puis je peux te renvoyer la même question ! » s'outra Akira.

« … »

« … »

« Je me suis fait jeter d'un bateau pirate. »

Akira haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai essayé d'assassiner le capitaine. Je n'ai pas réussi. » dit-il d'un air sombre.

« Ce n'est pas très logique, tu sais ? » dit Akira en le fixant sérieusement.

Law grogna. Qui était-il pour contredire sa logicité.

« Ah ? Pourtant c'est très simple. » dit-il d'un ton froid.

« Ce n'est pas logique car un Capitaine aurait tué son attaquant et ne l'aurait pas laissé en vie, et blessé, sur une île inconnue. » répondit Akira d'un air indifférent.

Logique.

C'était logique.

Et c'était tout à fait normal de penser à ça. Doflamingo ne l'aurait jamais laissé vivant, le connaissant. Puis Law regarda Akira.

« J'ai sauté à la mer pour le fuir. Il a dû penser que j'allais mourir car je possède un fruit du démon. »

« Fruit du démon ? »

Law fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Il était sur Grand Line mais n'était même pas fichu de savoir ce qu'était un fruit du démon ?

« Oui, ce sont des fruits qui te donnent du pouvoirs en échange de ta capacité de nager dans la mer. » expliqua Law.

Akira haussa un sourcil amusé.

Intéressant. Vraiment intéressant. Des fruits donnant des pouvoirs en échange de la capacité de nager dans un monde où la mer et les océans règnent. Intéressant !

« Dit moi en plus, Lawy. » sourit Akira.

Le dit Lawy haussa un sourcil surpris puis s'en ficha.

« Il existe trois types de fruits du démons. Il y a d'abord le **Paramecia** , probablement le fruit le plus commun, cela donne un pouvoir qui peut affecter le corps, par exemple on peut être fait d'acier, ou manipuler l'environnement, par exemple on touche quelque chose et ça se transforme en quelque chose d'autre, ou encore faire ou contrôler une substance ou autre quelconque, style des ombres. Mon fruit du démon est de type Paramecia. »

« Intéressant. Continue ! » s'exclama Akira, vraiment intéressé.

« Ensuite il y a le **Zoan** , qui permet de transformer une personne en un animal ou en hybride »

'' Un peu comme l'animagus '' pensa Akira.

« Et pour le Zoan, il y a différents types. D'abord le Zoan normal, puis le carnivore, l'éveillé… Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur eux. Mais il existerai des Zoan Antiques et Mythiques ! Les plus rares sont les mythiques, et le seul connu actuellement dans le monde est un Phénix de feu bleu. C'est le capitaine de la première division de Barbe Blanche : Marco le Phénix ! »

Akira était impressionné. C'était bien plus intéressant que les animagus. A sa connaissance, les animagus ne pouvaient être des animaux magiques. Alors un phénix, c'est sûr que c'est intéressant !

Puis un flash vint dans la tête d'Akira. Un phénix de feu, un beau phénix rouges, au côté d'un vieux tout fripé au maudit nom de Dumbledore. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée de sa tête puis réécouta attentivement Law, qui en connaissait vraiment beaucoup !

« Et pour finir, le type **Logia** , considéré comme les fruits du démons les plus rares et les plus puissants ! Mais pas aussi rares que les Zoan mythiques et antiques ! ceux-là ils donnent à la personne un élément naturel… Leurs corps devient l'élément naturel en question, d'en produire et le contrôler à volonté. Par exemple, du feu, de l'air, de la fumée etc etc. »

Akira regarda sa main. Il avait mis sa gemme au centre de sa paume. On va dire qu'il était à moitié logia puisqu'il maitrisait de l'eau. Puis il regarda Law qui le fixait.

« Et c'est quoi ton fruit ? » demanda le brun aux cheveux longs.

« J'ai mangé le Ope Ope no Mi. Considère que si tu es dans mon champ d'Operation, tu deviens mon patient. » répondit simplement Law.

« Un médecin hein ? Hm.. » Akira eut l'air pensif.

Un médecin enfant. Surprenant. Il se demandait si les techniques moldues marchaient dans ce monde, probablement.

Puis Akira entendit un petit grognement provenant de Law. Celui-ci rosit en se tenant le ventre.

Le petit brun rigola puis lui donna une pomme. Law la rattrapa d'un air sceptique.

« Ce n'est pas empoisonné tu sais. » ricana Akira.

Law regarda la pomme, haussa les épaules et croqua dedans. Si le petit brun voulait le tuer, il l'aurait laissé sur cette plage.

« Mais si t'as sauté à la mer, comment es-tu arrivé sur cette île ? » remarqua Akira.

« J'étais accroché à une planche en bois. »

« Je vois. » Akira regarda ses bottes. « Je vais aller chercher à manger. Ne bouge pas. »

Akira sauta de la cabane et voleta à la recherche de fruit sous les yeux éberluées de Law qui ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait, et se demandait s'il avait des hallucinations. Lorsqu'Akira revient en volant vers la cabane, avec plusieurs fruits et quelques bêtes à cuir, Law regardait toujours Akira, choqué.

« Beh quoi ? » demanda Akira, perplexe.

« Tu.. Tu voles… »

« Ah ! Et bien.. Dit toi que c'est mon pouvoir ! » dit Akira en rigolant.

« Tu as mangé un fruit du démon ? » demanda Law, curieux.

Akira ne répondit pas, et sourit juste.

« Allez, je pense que tu t'es assez reposé, viens m'aider à découper la bête et ensuite je ferai de bons petits plats ~ ! »

Law se leva du lit en titubant légèrement, puis descendit prudemment de l'arbre avec l'échelle qu'avait mise Akira tandis que celui-ci rapportait des couteaux sortis de nulle part.

« Hum.. Akira-ya, je peux m'en occupé tout seul. » dit le grand brun.

Akira pencha la tête perplexe.

« Shambles. » chuchota Law.

Une sphère bleue apparut et Akira regarda tout ça d'un air curieux.

Law prit le couteau d'Akira et fit des petits gestes, et sous les yeux impressionnés d'Akira, les animaux se fond découpés tout seul en parties qu'Akira souhaitait.

Une fois finie, le petit brun clapa des mains.

« Il est génial ton pouvoir ! c'est super pratique ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Law rosit légèrement.

« Bien bien, ça devrait être prêt dans 45 min. Tu peux aller visiter l'île si tu veux, elle n'est pas trop grande, il y a pas mal de bêtes dangereuses vu qu'on est sur Grand Line mais ça devrait aller, vu ton pouvoir. Pense à revenir vers le plus grand arbre de l'île dans 45 min ! » dit Akira en ramenant la viande dans la cabane.

Law hocha la tête et partit vers la forêt. Il ne pensait pas visiter toute l'île en 45 min mais au moins une bonne partie.

Les 45 minutes passèrent rapidement et lorsque Law rentra dans la cabane, il sentit une bonne odeur, et son ventre gargouilla encore. Il put entendre le rire du petit brun et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir de gêne.

Une fois installés, il fut surpris de découvrir autant de plats, il ne les avait jamais vu.

Akira avait fait quelques spécialités de son monde. Il commença à manger tranquillement tandis que Law goutait à chaque plat, étonné tant c'était savoureux. C'était délicieux, meilleurs que certains cuisiniers connu sûrement. Même les plats que mangeait Doflamingo n'avaient pas l'air aussi délicieux que ceux-là. Il n'avait jamais rien manger d'aussi bon.

« C'est délicieux-ya. » complimenta Law.

Akira rosit.

« Merci. » remercia le brun, heureux du compliment.

Et une année passa ainsi. Ils se comprenaient facilement, étaient complices, ils vivaient d'eux-mêmes sur la petite île, ils étaient les meilleurs amis, pratiquement frères. Ils avaient une confiance absolue à l'autre. En pensant à cela, Akira eut un flash, de deux roux qui se ressemblaient énormément même s'il ne voyait pas le haut de leurs visages, il voyait leurs sourires complices. Ils étaient probablement jumeaux. Et Akira trouvait qu'il partageait un lien semblable à eux avec Law.

Cependant, Akira n'avait pas révéler tous ses pouvoirs à Law, malgré leurs complicités.

Ils étaient actuellement allongés sur le sable, à contempler le ciel bleu. Prêts à partir. Car en effet, après avoir passé un an sur cette île, ils avaient décidés de prendre les voiles ensembles et avaient construit un bateau.

« Neh Law. »

« Hm ? »

« Si jamais on se perd de vue, on ne doit pas se retrouver. » déclara Akira, sérieux.

Law ne comprit pas et le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Huh ? »

« Faisons une promesse. Si jamais nous nous perdons de vue, nous nous retrouverons sur les mers et nous atteindrons notre but. »

Un but.

Law avait un but, son but, c'était devenir le meilleur médecin.

Akira, lui, regardait le ciel avec un regard assez vide. Il n'avait pas de but. Enfin si, mais ce n'était pas un réel but. Son but était de protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Mais ce n'est pas un but comparable à celui de Law. Devenir le meilleur de quelque chose ? Cela aurait pu être intéressant. Mais de quoi ? Meilleur sabreur ? Le roi des pirates ? Le meilleur marine ? Rien de tout ça ne l'intéressait vraiment. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait pas de but encore.

« Insinue-tu que nous nous perdrons de vue, ou bien que tu m'abandonnes ? » demanda Law d'un ton froid. La dernière proposition lui faisait mal.

« Non. Mais, nous sommes sur Grand Line, tout peut arriver… Par exemple, notre bateau coule et qu'on s'accroche à une planche comme tu l'avais fait, on va se faire emporter, mais au bout d'un moment, dans des directions différentes, et nous ne pourrons rien y faire. Alors, au lieu d'essayer de se retrouver et de braver pleins de risques et dangers, je propose que l'on continue notre aventure, et que nous formions un équipage de pirates, de marines ou autres, ou même pas d'équipage du tout. Et que nous nous ferions un nom, et que nous nous retrouverons. » déclara Akira en levant son poing vers le soleil.

Law fixa Akira, incrédule. Puis il sourit, et leva son poing également vers le soleil.

« C'est une promesse, Aki-ya. »

« Ouais. » souffla-t-il, un sourire au visage. Puis il se leva. « Et si on y allait.. » puis Akira se figea. Des présences. Des présences, il sentait des présences.

Law qui s'était levé, se figea également. Lui aussi avait senti les présences. Pourtant il n'y avait aucun bateau à l'horizon. Puis il se rappela qu'il y avait une toute petite plage de l'autre côté de l'île.

Mais ils ne les avaient pas sentis, ils étaient proches, et ne faisaient aucun de bruit. Akira était surpris de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt. Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient forts.

« Et bien… Qu'avons-nous là.. ? » dit un homme avec un sourire moqueur.

Ils étaient 6. Ils étaient tous habillés de noirs, en costume cravate avec un chapeau noir, ainsi que des lunettes de soleils et un étrange fusil dans leurs dos. On ne pouvait les différencier que par la couleur de leurs cheveux.

Celui qui venait de leurs parler avait des cheveux rouges ébouriffés, il y en a un avec des cheveux longs blonds, un autre avec des cheveux bleus foncés lisses, un autre aux cheveux noirs en natte, un avec des cheveux violets attachés en catogan, un autre au cheveux verts avec des plumes dans ses cheveux, et le dernier avait les cheveux roux orange bouclés.

Law pâlit considérablement, il prit la main d'Akira et courut à toute vitesse vers la forêt.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Law ? Ah mais attends ! mes bottes sont sur la plage ! » s'exclama Akira, ne comprenant pas l'empressement du plus vieux, puis il se traita mentalement, il n'aurait pas dû enlever ses bottes tout à l'heure. Il allait devoir faire apparaître des ailes pour qu'il puisse voler.

« Je les reconnais. J'en ai déjà entendu parler, ce sont des chasseurs d'esclaves. Et eux, ce sont les plus connus du monde ! » haleta Law, qui ne perdait pas la cadence.

« Eh ? Attends, tu veux dire que.. »

« Oui, dès qu'ils trouvent des proies, ils en font des esclaves. Si ce n'était que des simples chasseurs, ça aurait été plus simple, mais là, ce sont les meilleurs. On les nommes '' Six Hell '' . En gros, on est dans la merde ! »

C'est rare que Law dise des gros mots.

Alors cela devait être grave.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bout de la falaise. Et ce n'était pas la bonne falaise, il n'y avait pas la maison d'Akira. Il jura mentalement. Bien sûr, il peut arrêter ces personnes, mais, il faut qu'il soit seul, et il y a Law, cela peut l'affecter, et Akira n'en avait pas envie.

Les 6 hommes apparurent soudainement devant eux, comme s'ils s'étaient téléportés.

« Ara. Ne sont-ils pas adorables ? On devrait en tirer bon prix. » dit l'homme aux cheveux violets à l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

Law se plaça devant Akira en position de combat, et attendit que l'homme s'approche d'un pas. Il avance d'un pas, il allait pouvoir faire Shamble. Un seul petit pas. Son champ n'était pas encore assez grand, il fallait que l'homme s'avance. Il ne devait pas s'avancer, c'est l'homme qui le devait.

Le rouge, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, fit un sourire assez sadique, et s'avança d'un pas.

Mais avant que Law n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot, il tomba au sol, inconscient.

Akira écarquilla les yeux. Puis il vit l'aiguille à son cou. Il regarda rapidement le fusil.. Le fusil tirait des aiguilles qui endormait les personnes.

« Le garçon a un fruit du démon, ça devrait se vendre vite. La fille est assez mignonne pour partir vite aussi. » dit le vert en fumant une cigarette.

Fille ? What ? Mais non il était pas une fille !

Akira fit apparaître ses ailes dans son dos et prit Law dans ses bras, il retira l'aiguille et prit son envol vers la mer. Il devait aller vite, très vite. Il attacha un collier au poignet de Law puis sentit soudain un poids sur son dos. Il tourna la tête et pâlit. L'homme blond était sur son dos, une seringue à la main. Pourtant Akira ne perçait plus son île, alors, comment avait-il fait pour le suivre ?!

Akira sentit l'aiguille pénétrer son cou et l'injection du produit, il eut le temps de dire « Portus » que Law disparu de ses bras, il sourit une dernière fois et prononça « A bientôt Law. » tandis qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, tombant en pleine mer.

L'homme blond retira ses lunettes, retourna l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras comme une princesse, marchant sur l'eau vers le bateau des chasseurs.

« On a perdu l'autre. Il a tout d'un coup disparu. » dit-il sans sentiments.

« Bwah. C'est pas grave, la fille est plus intéressante ! Qui l'aurait cru que c'était un ange du paradis ? » ricana le roux.

« A ton avis, c'est une Skypiéenne, une Shandia, ou carrément une Bilcan ? » demanda celui aux cheveux noirs.

« Vu la forme des ailes, je penche pour une Bilcan. » dit l'homme aux cheveux blonds.

« Moui, mais ses ailes sont plus grandes que celles des Bilcans. » dit le violet.

« Un fruit du démon ? » demanda le rouge.

« Non, elle n'est pas affectée, ses ailes ne changent pas du tout. » dit le vert en mettant des menottes en granit marin. « Aucune réaction prouvant qu'elle est affectée par le granit marin. »

« Hm. Etrange. Une nouvelle race d'anges ? » proposa le bleu.

« Si c'est le cas, ça va se vendre super cher ! En plus elle a l'air puissante et est jolie. » ricana le roux.

« En effet. Par contre c'est un garçon. » dit le vert, impassible, changeant les vêtements d'Akira par celui des esclaves.

« HEIIN ?! »

* * *

Quelque part, sur une île enneigée, un garçon se réveilla. Law eut tout de suite froid. Puis il regarda autour de lui, il y avait beaucoup de neige. Puis il se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé. Akira, les Six Hell, le combat foiré… Où était-il ?!

Law se leva et vit quelque chose tomber, c'était un collier, une corde de cuir où il était attaché au bout une gemme de la même couleur que ceux d'Akira. Il la prit en main et souffla. C'était Akira qui l'avait sauvé. Il devait aller le sauver..

 _« Si jamais on se perd de vue, on ne doit pas se retrouver. »_

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête. Il jura.

 _« Faisons une promesse. Si jamais nous nous perdons de vue, nous nous retrouverons sur les mers et nous atteindrons notre but. »_

Il serra la pierre dans sa main et des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, alors que la neige tombait doucement. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait pleuré, mais il vit des pattes blanches. Il leva la tête et vit un ours polaire blanc le regarder en penchant la tête sur le côté. Law craqua et serra l'ours dans ses bras tout en pleurant.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il pleura.

Et ce fut le premier membre de son équipage.

* * *

 **Pauvre pitit Law. Je suppose que vous avez deviner qui était le petit ours blanc ! :D**

 **Autrement, Ace, Sabo et Luffy, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.**

 **Sinon, au niveau des âges, quand Akira a rencontré Law, Luffy avait 7 ans, Sabo et Ace ont 10 ans.**

 **Après les 1 ans passés tout les deux, Luffy a 8 ans, Sabo et Ace ont 11 ans ( Accident passé déjà, en somme. )**

 **Si Sabo sera " vivant ", ça sera une surprise ! :D**

 **Pour tout vous dire, au début, je comptait faire un chapitre où il n'y avait que Law et Akira. Cependant, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher,**

 **J'ai rajouter ces chasseurs. A la base, ils devaient apparaître au prochain chapitre. Mais je voulais absolument écrire l'arc Saboady. :(**

 **Sinon, c'est partit pour les votes !**

 **Ace x Akira : ||||**

 **Sabo x Akira :**

 **Law x Akira : **

_Vous pouvez proposer d'autres personnages !_

 _Mais je refuse Shanks & Mihawk ! x)_

 **JE REMERCIE LES 10 REVIEWS, LES 13 FAVORIS ET LES 21 FOLLOWERS !**

 ** _LES REVIEWS, C'EST MA NOURRITURE ! Si vous ne me nourrissez pas, je péris, et vous n'aurez jamais la suite ! :'(_**

 ** _Réponses aux RA :_**

 **Tendri :** Merci ! Oui il passera une partie de son enfance avec les 3 autres.

 **Destiny :** Merchi pour ta review ! *^* Tu es sur la bonne voix pour Clochette, je n'ai pas encore réellement décidé qui elle serait, mais tu t'en rapproche ! :) Merci encore pour ta review, j'espère te revoir dans ce chapitre ! :D

 **Guest :** Héhé, peut être. :D

 **A LA PROCHAINE ! REVIEWS ET VOUS AUREZ DES COOKIES !**


	3. Chapter 3

**En fait. C'était prévu que le premier chapitre soit le plus long. Mais plus j'écris, plus c'est long. èè**

 **Premier chapitre : 9 pages Word / Deuxième : 10 page word / Troisième : 11 pages word...**

 **Je crois que la troisième sera la plus longue de toute la fic. Je sais pas xD**

 **Autrement, voilà déjà le chapitre 3 que j'avais fini d'écrire après avoir posté le 2... :'D**

 **( Ne vous habituez pas trop à cette cadence de post hein ! )**

 **BONNE LECTUUURE !**

* * *

Lorsqu'Akira se réveilla, il se sentait d'abord tout engourdi, et avait mal partout. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était dans la cale d'un bateau. Il faisait sombre mais il y avait plusieurs personnes dans la cale, tous enchaînés. Pas mal d'enfants et des adolescents. Si certains avait un regard vide ou pleurait dans son coin, la plupart des regards fatigués étaient sur lui.

Il ne comprit d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Alors il essaya de bouger légèrement sauf qu'à part un petit mouvement, il ne parvint pas à faire grand-chose, et vit qu'il était enchaîné de partout, et beaucoup plus que les autres. Et surtout, ses ailes étaient toujours présentes.

Un adulte, face à lui, l'a regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés, il tremblait.

« C-ce…. Sont des.. M-monstres… ! Ils ont réussis à capturer un ange ! Un serviteur de Dieu ! Ce sont des démons ! » sanglotait l'adulte.

Akira le fixa. Un religieux ? Le brun vit que cette phrase affecta lourdement les autres personnes dans la cale.

Les esclaves baissèrent leurs têtes, l'homme n'avait pas tort. Il est extrêmement rare de croiser un ange, tous croyant que c'est une légende. Il est très probable que s'ils l'avaient vu dans une autre situation, ils auraient cru à une bénédiction. Mais actuellement, l'ange était enchaîné, comme eux. Destinés à devenir esclaves.

Certaines personnes commencèrent à sangloter.

Akira regarda mieux autour de lui. Il y avait des enfants de tout âge, le plus petit, Akira lui donnait 5 ans. Et c'était un triton. Ils étaient enchaînés dans un grand bocal rempli d'eau. Ils parce qu'il y avait une sirène avec lui, d'environs 16 ans. Ensuite il y avait des adolescents, tous humains, mais Akira sentait un pouvoir en eux, sûrement des possesseurs de fruits du démon. Ensuite vint les adultes, de belles femmes, et des hommes à la carrure fortes, des anciens pirates ? Et quelques hommes poissons.

Et maintenant, face à lui, à la place de l'homme religieux, il y a maintenant trois jeunes filles, 12 ans peut être, elles étaient aussi enchaînées que lui. Des guerrières, à en juger le calme qu'elles possédaient, le sang-froid qu'elle affichait, et une position de défense ainsi que des yeux analyseurs.

A gauche, il y avait une jeune fille avec un visage plutôt étirée, mais de jolis yeux verts et des cheveux ondulés de la même couleur. Au centre se trouve une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs lisses, avec deux mèches devant où deux perles étaient attachées ainsi qu'aux yeux bleus aussi transperçant que ses yeux verts. Puis à droite, il y a une jeune fille un peu plus grande que les deux autres, une chevelure rousse ondulée et des yeux marron. C'est sûr, elles étaient jolies actuellement et seront probablement très belles plus tard.

Elles portaient l'habituel vêtement des esclaves, un simple haut et bas gris, et pas de chaussures. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, remarqua Akira. Tout le monde même… Sauf le triton et la sirène.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs s'approcha à quatre pattes de lui, le maximum possible, étant enchaînée.

« Hé, t'es un ange non ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas nous libérer ? » chuchota la jeune fille.

Akira regarda la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas, tout simplement parce que le produit de la seringue agit encore sur lui, il était complétement paralysé malgré le fait qu'il ait réussi à bouger légèrement tout à l'heure.

Il la fixa un moment dans les yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Para..lysant. » réussit-il à difficilement dire. Sa gorge était en feu.

La jeune fille fixa l'ange sans rien dire, se mordant légèrement la lèvre.

« Je suis.. Boa Hancok. Et ce sont mes sœurs Sandersonia et Marigold. » présenta-t-elle en montrant ses sœurs.

Akira la fixa, ne s'attendant pas à cela.

« Akira. »

Hancok hocha la tête.

Puis d'un coup, le bateau tangua avant de ne plus bouger, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : ils étaient arrivés.

Les six hommes descendirent dans la cale et commencèrent à prendre les esclaves en tirant sur leurs chaines pour les remonter en haut. Ils étaient en file indienne, et il était le dernier, le bocal de la sirène et du triton était sur un chariot où l'homme aux cheveux violets tiraient, tandis que 4 hommes fermaient la marche et 3 autres avançaient.

Akira leva la tête et fut impressionné. D'après ce qu'il se rappelait de la carte, c'est l'Archipel Sabaody, la forêt aux bulles, ou encore, le passage vers l'autre monde. L'archipel porte bien son nom de Forêt aux bulles. Ils y avaient d'immenses arbres avec des bulles partout, des chiffres étaient peints sur les arbres. C'était rangé par groves.

Les six hommes les firent avancer là où il n'y avait personne, marchant tout droit, jusqu'au Grove n°1. Un homme blond s'avança vers eux, il était vêtu d'un costume violet assez… beurk. Avec des arabesques jaunes dessus. Il se frottait les mains en s'approchant des chasseurs.

« Voilà ta marchandise, marchand. 90 % des bénéf pour nous, comme d'habitude… » ricana le rouge.

Le marchand eut un rire nerveux, bien sûr qu'il n'était pas content d'hériter de seulement 10% des ventes, mais ce sont le groupe de chasseurs d'esclaves le plus connu du monde, et ils rapportent toujours des esclaves de très bonnes qualités, et les nobles s'en plaignent rarement, de plus, les prix vont toujours très haut, et même s'il ne gagnait que 10% du butin, cela faisait une très belle somme.

« Oui bien sûr. Voyons les merveilles que vous nous rapportez.. » dit-il avec un petit rire sinistre.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs commença alors à présenter les spécialités de chaque individu qu'ils avaient capturés. Il commença par les adultes.

« Lui, c'est un capitaine du nouveau monde, sa prime est de 320 000 B. Robuste, et excellent au sabre. » commença l'homme en désignant un homme à la carrure robuste. « Lui là, c'est un prêtre mais il possède une connaissance interdite, il est recherché par le gouvernement.. Donc soit vous le vendez, soit vous le donnez au gouvernement qui vous récompensera. » dit-il en montrant l'homme qu'il avait pris pour un religieux, et qui au final, est un religieux.

« Lui c'est un homme à tout faire, et possède le pouvoir de se transformer en étalon. Il vient de Grand Line. Lui a une résistance particulièrement intéressante, et une force assez impressionnante. Et lui … »

Pour tout vous dire, Akira ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné. L'homme avait retenu tous les détails favorable à la vente, et il y avait beaucoup d'esclave, il ne semblait pas perdu dans tant de données ou autres.. Ensuite il vit que l'homme passa aux femmes.

« Celles-ci viennent d'Alta du nouveau monde, une île exotique, ce sont des danseuses. » dit-il en désignant trois femmes avec une grande beauté.

« Oho ! » s'exclama le marchand, les yeux brillants.

« Celle-là est particulièrement résistante, et est une très bonne combattante. » continua-t-il en désignant une femme à la chevelure bleuté.

« Elle a mangé un fruit du démon, celui de la neige. » dit-il en désignant une femme à la chevelure blanche et aux yeux bleus clairs, regardant le chasseur d'un air glacial.

« Et elle celui du renard blanc, elles sont jumelles. » indiqua-t-il en montrant une femme à la chevelure blanche et aux yeux dorés, qui ressemblait à celle qui avait manger le fruit de la neige.

Ensuite il passa aux hommes poissons.

« Là cette fois, on a : un homme pieuvre, quatre homme requin, un homme hippocampe et un homme murène. Ils maitrisent tous le fameux karaté des hommes poissons. »

Le fameux karaté des hommes poissons. Akira en avait entendu parler par Law. Les hommes poissons étaient dix fois plus forts que l'humain, et le karaté des hommes poissons est très puissant. Alors, comment ces six hommes ont pu capturer sept hommes poissons maitrisant ce karaté ?! Des monstres ? Il ne savait même pas comment l'un d'eux a réussi à monter sur son dos.

L'homme blond se frotta les mains, et il semblait dandiner sur place, pleins d'excitation. Il semblerait que les chasseurs aient classé du _'' pas mal '_ ' au _'' meilleur '_ '. Il était le dernier. Il serait donc le jackpot ?

Ensuite il passa aux enfants.

« Eux, ce sont tous des débrouillards. Ils vont résister assez longtemps à mon avis. Y'en a pas mal, il me semble que les nobles avaient une préférence pour les gosses non ? » dit l'homme natté.

« Oui oui. C'est parfait, parfait ! » s'exclama le blond.

L'homme natté se rapprocha ensuite des trois jeunes filles qu'Akira avait fait connaissance.

« Elles, ce sont des petites guerrières provenant d'Amazon Lily. »

L'homme blond semblait surpris.

« La fameuse île des femmes ?! » s'exclama-t-il, choqué qu'un chasseur **mâle** ait pu rentrer dans cette île. Aujourd'hui était sa fête !

L'homme natté l'ignora et fit signe au violet d'avancer le chariot.

« Une petite sirène de 16 ans et son petit frère. Nageoires non fendues. » annonça le natté.

Le blond se frotta encore les mains, le visage en extase. Que des merveilles.

« Et pour finir.. » Le blond haussa les sourcils, il y avait encore quelque chose de meilleurs ? D'habitude, les sirènes sont le Jackpot. Il y avait encore plus rare ?! Il s'approcha et écarquilla ses yeux.

« Voici un ange, à l'espèce inconnue, provenant de Grand Line, probablement plus puissant que les Bilcans qui sont considérés comme la plus forte des 3 races d'anges. » annonça le natté d'un visage impassible.

Une merveille. Il était devant une merveille. Il était magnifique. Et en plus, c'était un enfant ! ce que les nobles préféraient le plus ! Le prix de cet être est impossible à imaginer !

Le marchand était aux cieux.

« Nous avons en tout 10 hommes, 6 femmes, 7 hommes poissons, 14 enfants, 1 sirène, 1 triton, et 1 ange. Soit un minimum de 102 600 000 B sans compter l'ange et les fruits du démon des esclaves. Calculé par races. Enfin bon, le calcul sera sûrement multiplié par 10… » annonça le natté.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. » dit le blond, n'écoutant pas vraiment le chasseur mais admira de tous les côtés Akira qui en avait marre de celui-là.

« Merci bien ! Revenez demain pour récupérer l'argent ou en fin de soirée ! » annonça le marchand.

Les chasseurs acquiescent et s'en vont, laissant les esclaves avec le marchand qui fit appel à d'autres esclaves.

Les autres esclaves arrivèrent avec d'autres vêtements, et Akira ne comprit pas tout de suite, pourquoi leurs donnaient-ils des vêtements s'ils ont été changés avant avec les vêtements d'esclaves.

Il allait demander quand le prêtre le fit avant lui. Le marchand le regarda avec dédain mais le répondit quand même.

« C'est pour que vous mettre en valeur pour que les prix haussent encore plus. Nous ne faisons que cela avec les esclaves ramenés par les Six Hell, qui sont connus pour chasser des esclaves de qualité. Quant à ton cas, nous avons de la chance qu'un noble archéologue soit parmi nous, autrement tu aurais été envoyé à la marine ! »

Et au vu de sa tête, le prêtre semblait clairement préféré être envoyé aux marines.

Le marchand les firent avancer vers une grande bâtisse où il était écrit « HUMAN » sur une grosse pancarte au-dessus des doubles portes.

« Les nobles arrivent dans quelques heures, dépêchez-vous de les habiller ! » ordonna le marchand.

Les esclaves se pressèrent et entrèrent dans la grande bâtisse. Ils les firent d'abord passer à la douche, les sécha, les coiffa, et les habilla. Et c'en est tout simplement.. Stupéfiant. Contrairement aux autres esclaves, ils étaient traités différemment, limite comme s'ils étaient fait en porcelaine et qu'il ne fallait pas les abîmés. Ensuite les esclaves les font réunir dans une salle sans fenêtre, décorée luxueusement, où il n'y avait qu'une seule porte, faite d'un acier et de granit marin, empêchant les utilisateurs de fruits du démon. Le sol, le plafond, les murs, partout il y avait du granit marin, seulement, il était recouvert par du papier peint, ce qui le rend inaperçu, mais tout utilisateur de fruit du démon le remarqua tout de suite.

Tous étaient habillés différemment mais cela leur allait parfaitement bien, ils étaient habillés comme des divinités pour les plus beaux.

Par exemple, la jeune femme ayant mangé le fruit du renard, était habillé d'un kimono bleu et blanc, assez court, ses jambes étaient découvertes, et ses épaules également. Ses mains enchainées étaient cachées par des manches. Ses oreilles et sa queue de renard blanc étaient apparents. Sa jumelle, celle qui avait mangé le fruit de la neige, portait un kimono similaire aux couleurs inversées, avec des motifs de flocons de neige sur la partie bleutée. Il était sûr qu'elles allaient passer en même temps.

Les trois sœurs qu'il avait rencontrés portaient des tenues de guerrières différentes, mais avaient toutes les trois une cape et quelques bijoux dorés.

La sirène quant-à-elle ressemblait à une princesse des mers, décorée d'or et de lapis. Les danseuses étaient habillées de vêtements occidentaux, style Alabasta.

Les esclaves portaient tous des costumes d'un thème différent. Lui, sa tenue lui rappelait celle des moldus. Il était vêtu de drap de soie blanche et de bijoux dorées avec de l'émeraude, ainsi que quelques perles dorées avec des plumes dans ses cheveux. Et comme toujours, on ne sait pas s'il est une fille ou un garçon.

Les hommes étaient costumés soit en samurai, soit en commandant, soit en pirate, soit en bandit, soit en majordome, etc. Il y en avait pour tous les gouts il avait envie de dire… et les enfants pareil, sauf que vous rajoutez les costumes féminins.

Et s'ils étaient tous costumés différemment, seul les hommes poissons portaient la même chose, un kimono.

Après constatations, il semblerait que seul les femmes et quelques enfants portaient des bijoux.

…

L'auraient-ils pris pour une femme ?

Encore ?

Un esclave arriva et prit le chariot où était posée la sirène : Elle et son frère ont été séparés. Puis il prit le triton et sortit sans rien dire, fermant bien la porte.

Puis un autre esclave arriva et prit Akira par le bras avant de sortir.

Le brun regarda les trois sœurs qui le fixaient, puis il tourna la tête et regarda devant lui. Il avait du mal à marcher. Le produit faisait toujours effet, il était sacrément puissant. Il ne vit que des couloirs avant de monter des escaliers. Puis on le mit dans une grande cage à oiseau dorée qu'on ferma à clé.

Sérieusement ?

Akira s'assied et vit qu'il y avait pleins de coussins blancs sous ses pieds. C'était confortable. Puis il y avait quelques plumes, mais Akira savait que ce n'était pas les siennes, sûrement pour la déco.

Le brun se leva, mais d'un coup il sentit des poids sur ses épaules, du coin de l'œil, il vit des mains gantées. Il tourna la tête et vit l'homme blond qui l'avait capturé. Il pâlit légèrement et celui-ci le força à s'asseoir. Il sentit ensuite, encore une fois, une seringue pénétrer son cou et produit paralysant. Il sentait déjà son corps s'engourdir, et ses yeux se fermer tout seul. Pourtant, il entendait tout encore. Mais son corps ne lui répondait plus.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté comme ça, mais il entendit du bruit, puis quelqu'un qui frappe avec un marteau un socle en bois.

« Mesdames et Messieurs ! Bienvenue à la 168ème Vente aux Enchères d'Esclaves ! Aujourd'hui encore, nous proposons des produits de qualité ! Nous commençons par ce lot de pirates… »

Au fil et à mesure, Akira entendait les prix, les commentaires du marchand d'esclave, il avait envie de gerber. C'était totalement inhumain, de vendre et en plus, d'acheter des humains…

Puis Akira entendit plusieurs fois le marteau sur le socle. Les nobles, croyant que c'était la fin des enchères, se demandait pourquoi il y avait si peu d'esclaves par rapport à d'habitude.

« Mesdames et Messieurs ! Après ces esclaves, nous passons aux esclaves de très haute qualité, spécialement capturés par votre fournisseur préféré, les Six Hell ! » annonça le marchand en jubilant.

Pas mal de bruit se fit dans la salle, et Akira n'entendait que des bruits excités.

« Nous commençons d'abord avec ce pirate ! Un pirate réputé dans le nouveau monde, avec une somme de 320 000 B ! Il est fort, robuste, et très résistant ! Il sera sûrement un très bon transport pour vous, messieurs, mesdames ! On commence avec 100 000 000 B ! »

« 550 000 B ! »

« 560 000 ! »

« 600 000 ! »

Les prix fusaient de toute part, et Akira essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, sans succès.

« 843 000 B, une fois ! 843 000 deux fois ! Personne d'autre pour enchérir ? Personne ? 843 000 B trois fois ! Il est à vous ! »

La vente continuait, les prix montaient de plus en plus, que c'en était impressionnant, de voir combien ces nobles avaient d'argent. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, presque tous les dragons célestes sont venus aujourd'hui, ayant été informés qu'il y avait des esclaves provenant des Six Hell.

« 341 000 000 B, une fois, pour les jumelles ! Personne ne veut enchérir ? »

« 345 000 000 ! » fusa une voix.

« Personne encore ? Deux jolies jumelles, qui pourraient vous amuser avec leurs pouvoirs de fruits du démon, ou même réchauffer votre lit… »

Des rires vicieux se firent entendirent, et les jumelles serrèrent des poings.

« 400 000 000 ! »

« 410 000 000 ! »

Et les prix repartirent.

« 500 000 000 une fois, 500 000 000 deux fois, 500 000 000 trois fois ! Les jumelles sont à vous Sir Saint Karl ! »

Akira écoutait tout cela avec une rancœur énorme. Il était faible. Enfin, non, mais, actuellement, oui. Il ne peut rien faire pour eux. Il était paralysé par un putain de produit moldu et n'était pas capable de s'en débarrassé. Il se sentait vraiment faible, actuellement, et il détestait cela.

« Et maintenant ! Un produit surprenant ! Trois enfants guerrières venant d'Amazon Lily ! Cette île interdite aux hommes ! Les enchères commencent avec 1 500 000 B ! »

Akira serra les dents. Ecoutant sans ne pouvoir rien faire. C'est la pire des chose qu'il lui était arrivé.

« 759 000 000 une fois ! »

« 760 000 000 ! »

« 760 000 000 une fois ! 760 000 000 deux fois ! 760 000 000 trois fois ! Elles sont à vous, Dame Sainte Marylis ! »

Puis vint les hommes poissons…

Puis le triton…

« Et encore une petite merveille ! Une sirène de 16 ans ! Nous commençons avec 100 000 000 B ! »

Les dragons célestes se chuchotaient entre eux. D'habitude, le marchand dit toujours '' Pour clôturer, voici.. '', et se demandaient s'il y avait encore quelque chose après la sirène.

« 1 000 000 000 une fois ! 1 000 000 000 deux fois ! 1 000 000 000 trois fois ! Elle est à vous Sir Saint Tuval ! »

« Mesdames et messieurs ! Pour clôturer la 168ème Vente aux Enchères, nous vous présentons aujourd'hui quelque chose d'unique, d'exceptionnelle ! Qui n'arrivera sûrement plus jamais dans les autres ventes ! Notre dernier produit est d'une telle rareté que vous en seriez époustouflés ! Tant par sa magnifiquence , par sa beauté, par sa grâce, et surtout par sa divinité ! » s'exclama avec enthousiasme le marchand.

Les dragons célestes se demandaient qu'est-ce qui était aussi bien pour qu'eux, sublimes dragons célestes, seraient éblouis par une autre forme de vie, autre que Dieu ou eux-mêmes.

Quant-aux nobles, ils déglutissent. Déjà que le prix était exorbitant pour la sirène, et que pour la plupart dépassait leurs fortunes, ils sentaient qu'ils allaient s'évanouir en entendant les prix fuser pour le dernier article.

Les chuchotements cessèrent en entendant un petit bruit de mécanisme.

Akira sentit sa cage bouger un peu, puis il avait l'impression de descendre, comme dans un ascenseur. Ses ailes frémissent un peu, et il sentait peu à peu son corps se réanimer.

« Mesdames, et messieurs, je vous présente notre dernier joyaux ! Un Ange ! » s'exclama le marchand. Tellement fort qu'il en avait mal aux oreilles.

Akira arriva à ouvrir lentement ses yeux, parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de lumières dans la salle, et une fois qu'il fut capable d'ouvrir complètement ses yeux, il regarda lentement devant lui.

Des personnes. Partout. Beaucoup de personnes. Tous habillés bizarrement. Surtout devant, avec leurs costumes qui ressemble à des astronautes. Tous horribles les uns que les autres.

Il pouvait déjà sentir les regards vicieux, envieux, pervers, calculateurs… Et puis il voyait les regards écarquillés de nobles, à l'arrière… Ceux en astronaute aussi, semblaient stupéfaits.

« Nous commençons avec 100 000 000 000 B ! »

Akira voyait des nobles s'évanouir.

« Papa, je la veux ! » s'exclama un enfant en astronaute, à son père.

Puis les prix fusèrent.

« 150 000 000 000 ! »

« 200 000 000 000 ! »

« 240 000 000 000 ! »

« 500 000 000 000 ! »

Un silence. Puis tout repris.

« 600 000 000 000 ! »

« 750 000 000 000 ! »

Il pouvait déjà voir des esclaves qui demandaient à leurs maître d'arrêter d'enrichir car cela équivalait déjà à la moitié de leurs fortunes.. Et qu'il ne faut pas qu'ils tombent dans la pauvreté. Certains dragons célestes ont abandonnés, sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas les plus riches des dragons célestes et qu'ils n'auraient jamais cet.. … être céleste.

« 800 000 000 000 ! »

« 900 000 000 000 ! »

« 950 000 000 000 ! »

Des dragons célestes suaient.

« 1 000 000 000 000 ! »

« 1 000 000 000 001 ! »

Silence. Tous regardaient le dragon céleste qui venait de dire ça.

« Bah quoi ? »

« 1 100 000 000 000 ! »

« 1 500 000 000 000. » annonça une voix forte et calme. Akira regarda la personne qui venait de parler, et fut.. Stupéfait.

La personne en question était un jeune homme, grand, et mince, d'une vingtaine d'années avec un visage fin et beau et des yeux bleus électriques tournant au turquoise, en fait, il était extrêmement beau, ce qui faisait un contraste énorme comparé aux autres dragons célestes, qui pâlirent d'ailleurs. Il avait des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus, très longs, attachés par un ruban bleu, il portait un manteau bleu foncé avec de la fourrure grise, de la vraie fourrure. Il avait une canne argentée et dorée à la main, ainsi qu'un haut de forme bleu foncé, s'accordant avec son manteau. Il respirait la classe, l'envie, le charme, la puissance, la richesse.

Mais ce qui étonnait le plus Akira, c'est le fait qu'il n'ait pas de casques.

Il entendit les chuchotements des nobles. Et ce qu'il entendit le stupéfia encore plus.

« C'est le descendent direct du premier roi fondateur ! » avait chuchoté un noble.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris de Law, les dragons célestes sont les descendants des 20 rois fondateurs. Il n'y avait qu'un seul descendant du premier roi fondateur, qui est le chef des 19 autres. Donc, par conséquent, ce dernier descendant était le plus puissant.

Et Akira s'attendait à un vieux tout moche portant un costume d'astronaute, arrogant comme pas possible.

L'homme s'arrêta devant la cage, mais ne monta pas sur l'estrade, contemplant du bas l'ange. Et il fit un petit sourire.

« Ah. Euh. Bien sûr, euh.. 1 500 000 000 000 une fois, 1 500 000 000 000 deux fois, personne.. ? »

Evidemment personne. QUI aurait le culot de défié l'homme ayant le plus de puissance ' _' politique ''_ dans ce monde ?

« 1 500 000 000 000 trois fois ! Il est à vous, Sir. »

L'homme monta sur l'estrade et écarta les barreaux d'acier avec aisance.

Akira était bien trop stupéfait pour dire quoi que ce soit, ou encore pour réagir, il ne savait pas quoi penser de cet homme. Les autres semblaient le regarder comme s'il était un démon. Et pour tout vous dire, avec le jeu de lumière derrière lui, il ressemblait à … Il ne sait quoi Un démon ? Il avait toujours un sourire collé aux lèvres et ses yeux brillaient dans l'ombre. De plus il avait écarté avec aisance les barreaux d'aciers de façon déconcertante.

L'homme prit Akira par les aisselles et le sortit de la cage avant de le mettre au-dessus de lui. Les cheveux noirs du brun tomba sur le visage du plus vieux.

« Magnifique. » chuchota-t-il avec un ton chaleureux.

Akira ne dit rien et le fixa seulement.

L'homme le prit dans ses bras et s'apprêta à partir quand le marchand le héla.

« Euh, sir, vous avez oublié son collier… »

« Je n'en veux pas. » répondit-il d'un ton froid.

Et l'homme quitta la maison d'Enchères, Akira dans ses bras, laissant tous les occupants en état de confusion.

« On rentre à la maison, mon ange. » chuchota-t-il.

* * *

 **QUI EST CE MYSTERIEUX PERSONNAGE. HEIN ? VOUS LE SAVEZ PAAS. BWAHAHAHAHA. * keuf ***

 **Au début, je comptais prendre un chemin classique : Kidnapping - Vendu - Sauvetage par un équipage de pirate style Barbe blanche ou Shanks.**

 **Au final je me suis dit non. Et j'ai rajouter un de mes OC. Cela donnera une tournure différente, et plus originale ! *-***

 **J'ai également déjà un sketch d'Akira et de ce OC pour le prochain chapitre :D**

 **EDIT : IL Y A UN DECALAGE D'ÂGE POUR HANCOK. ELLE ET SES SOEURS NE SONT PAS CENSEES ÊTRES DANS LE BÂTEAU MAIS DEJA VENDUES.**

 **Autrement, niveau votes & new couples proposés ! **

**Ace x Akira : ||||||||||||  
**

 **Law x Akira : ||||| **

**Marco x Akira : |**

 **JE REMERCIE LES 25 REVIEWS ( EN TOUT ) LES 27 FOLLOWEURS ET LES 18 FAVORIS !**

 **DES COOKIES POUR TOUT LE MONDE !**

 **ENCORE PLUS DE COOKIE SI Y'A DES REVIEWS ! C'est seulement grâce à ça que j'avance aussi rapidement ! :D**

 **Réponses aux RA : **

**Destiny :** Hehe. Heureuse d'avoir pu te faire plaisir ! :D Aha, le portable qui lance la bonne musique au bon moment, c'est trop bien xD Wii je connais Synchronicity, c'est un de mes préférés ! ;D Au début j'ai cru que tu parlais de Servant of Evil mais au final c'est très bien aussi *w* C'est notéé ! :D Merci encore d'avoir Reviewé et d'avoir lu et aimé ! w

 **Shalunapark :** Le vote est pris en compte ! Merci encore de ta review et d'avoir lu et apprécié le chapitre ! :D

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review ! Pour Rayleigh ça sera plus tard, pas pour l'instant encore ! :)

 **Cathy :** Hehe, totalement ! :D J'adore Bepo *^* Sinon merci pour ta review et d'avoir lu et apprécié le chapitre ! :D

 **Ylana :** Hehe ! Merci encore pour ta review, d'avoir lu et apprécié, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également ! :D

 **A LA PROCHAINE ! ET REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! ET VOUS AUREZ DES POULETS BLEUS !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quatrième chapitre avant la rentrée ! Hehe !**

 **Maintenant, je ne pourrai plus poster des chapitres aussi rapidement ! Je suis désolée !**

 **Profitez bien de votre dernier jour de vacance !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il marcha encore quelques instants puis arriva à son navire. C'était un grand navire, mais il n'était pas extravagant. Il était assez simple. A part la peinture bleue foncée et les quelques décorations d'or, il est plutôt simple pour un bateau de noble.

L'homme entra donc ensuite dans une pièce tandis que le navire se décolla du port, et Akira jugea la pièce comme la chambre de plus vieux. Il se fit asseoir sur le lit et le noble prit son fauteuil et se mit devant lui.

Ils se fixèrent pendant de longs instants.

Akira se demandait pourquoi il ne bougeait pas et pourquoi il n'allait pas s'enfuir, sans doute était-il curieux…

« Je suis Kairak. » annonça l'homme au bout d'un instant.

Le brun ne répondit pas, et acquiesça juste. L'homme ne le prit pas mal et sourit juste.

Le voyage seulement quelques heures, Sabaody n'était pas très éloigné de Mariejoie.

Kairak prit la main d'Akira et le dirigea vers la grande bâtisse qu'est Mariejoie, le sourire collé aux lèvres. Le petit brun le suivit sans rien dire. Il s'échapperait plus tard, pour l'instant, il aimerait voir un peu en détail cette grande bâtisse, lieu d'habitat des dragons célestes. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent par ce qu'il semblerait, la grande porte principale, il fut étonné malgré son visage impassible.

A l'intérieur de cette grande bâtisse se trouvait être une sorte de ville. Sauf que à la place des petites maisons de banlieues, vous avez les grands palais avec jardin et piscine, des allées propres, aucun commerçant, mais il y avait des esclaves. Peu car la plupart des dragons célestes sont à Sabaody, il ne restait que les enfants de ces nobles. Il eut pitié pour les enfants.

Si jeunes, et pourtant déjà tellement arrogant avec leurs casques ridicules.

Les jeunes dragons célestes les regardaient avec un œil curieux, enfin, surtout l'ange. Même des regards envieux, mais ils ne firent aucun geste au plus grand étonnement d'Akira, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien face au Premier.

Kairak le dirigea vers ce qui semblait la plus grande bâtisse de la ville, autre que les bâtiments officieux. Arrivés face devant l'imposante bâtisse, les grandes doubles portes en bois blanc et aux poignées dorées s'ouvrirent toute seules, laissant place à deux rangées de servantes, toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres.

« Bon retour, Maître. » annoncèrent les servantes d'une même voix, en se courbant.

Kairak les ignora et entraîna Akira aux étages plus hauts. Ils montèrent pendant un moment les escaliers de marbres avant que le grand brun n'ouvre un grand double porte de bois sombre. Ils entrèrent ce qu'il semblait être une chambre.

La pièce était grande et spacieuse, le sol était fait de marbre froid, les murs étaient d'un ton nacré avec des décorations dorées. Les meubles étaient également faits de bois blanc, décorée d'or. Un grand lit baldaquin blanc et d'or, avec de grosses voiles blanches, un grand tapis rond au centre de la pièce, très duveteuse. Et pas mal de coussins blancs un peu partout.

Trop de blanc avait envie de dire Akira.

Il y avait également deux grandes portes fenêtres menant vers un grand balcon, décoré de plantes et d'une petite table en fer blanc, et de deux fauteuils à l'air fort confortable, ainsi qu'une ombrelle au-dessus de deux fauteuils.

Avec de grands gestes, Kairak s'exclama.

« Voici ta chambre, mon ange, j'espère qu'elle te plaît ! Tes vêtements sont dans cette penderie ! » Indiqua-t-il en désignant le meuble blanc et doré.

Puis Kairak parti de la pièce. Akira le regarda partir sans un mot puis se tourna vers les fenêtres. N'avait-il pas peur qu'il s'enfuit ? Il voulait dire, Kairak l'avait acheté pour une somme astronomique. Et il le laissait sans chaînes, menaces, ou autres.

Intéressant.

Akira était curieux, et décida de rester pour quelques instants. Genre, quelques jours, ou une semaine, tout dépendra de ce qu'il verra. Le brun se dirigea vers la penderie, l'ouvrit et se figea.

Il regarda toutes les tenues, plusieurs fois, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas autre chose. Puis il grogna.

Des robes.

Il n'y avait que des robes.

Des putains de robes de filles.

Pas qu'il était sexiste ou autre hein, mais vous voyez, à force de se faire prendre pour une fille alors que vous êtes un garçon, c'est un peu beaucoup vexant et très énervant…

Akira soupira et prit une robe au hasard, enleva les vêtements provenant de Sabaody, et enfila la robe, et les chaussures… La robe était blanche et dorées, style lolita, avec les froufrous un peu partout… Il hésita à enfiler un collant, la robe lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux. Il décida de les enfiler après qu'un coup de vent d'air frais entra dans la chambre, par les deux grandes portes fenêtres. Il enfila ensuite les chaussures blanches, il a pris soin de prendre des légères, avec le moins de talon possible.

Akira voulut faire disparaître ses ailes, mais Kairak surgit d'un coup dans la pièce, avec des rubans de soie dans les mains.

Le petit brun comprit qu'il allait lui attacher les cheveux. Il refusa. Il secoua la tête pour montrer qu'il refusait de porter ces **stupides** nœuds dans ses cheveux, comme si la robe ne suffisait pas.

Kairak fit une moue boudeuse, mais les attacha au poignet d'Akira qui haussa les épaules , ne remarquant pas que Kairak fit exprès d'attacher les rubans là où il y avait son bracelet. Puis le grand brun s'accroupit en face d'Akira afin de se mettre à sa hauteur, et lui sourit.

L'enfant sentit le danger imminent et pâlit, essaya de reculer mais Kairak lui tenait fermement le bras, il lui mit un collier aux enseignes de la Famille du premier : Une croix dorée aux ailes blanches. Un motif simple, mais connu dans le monde, est respirant la puissance et le pouvoir.

Une pulsion parcourut le corps entier d'Akira, le faisant écarquiller les yeux, une deuxième pulsion vint, et il ouvrit la bouche, une troisième vint, et Akira ne vit plus que le visage du noble, il souriait, de ces éternelles sourires effrayants.

A la quatrième pulsion, Akira n'entendit plus rien, ne vit plus rien, ne sentit plus rien, **ne se rappelait de plus rien…**

Kairak vit les yeux de l'ange se ternir, il fit un sourire. Le collier que Vegapunk lui avait confectionné était parfait. Il avait de la chance que ce génie soit du côté de la Marine, donc de leurs côtés. En même temps, seuls eux pouvaient lui fournir l'argent et les équipements nécessaires. Kairak regarda l'ange tomber doucement dans l'inconscience, puis le déplaça sur le lit, avant de faire quelques caresses sur le beau visage, prit une mèche de cheveux et l'embrassa.

« Ne l'oublie jamais, **Anheru**. Tu m'appartiens. » Les pupilles de Kairak étaient fendues, comme ceux des serpents et ses yeux turquoises brillaient.

Doflamingo, un être sadique et fou, un monstre ? Si lui était un monstre, Sir Saint Kairak était le diable. Il avait tout. Il était extrêmement possessif, mais très joueur également, il était puissant. Il n'était pas comme ces autres dragons célestes, faibles et idiots. Non, lui, il était puissant, très puissant. Le gouvernement ne veut même se le mettre à dos, le laissant vivre tranquillement dans son château dont il n'en sortait jamais.

Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, le fameux Sir Saint Kairak sortit de son château, pour acheter un ange. Cela se chuchotait entre les hauts gradés. Les autres n'en savaient rien. Seul les amiraux et quelques vices amiraux le savaient, en plus du gouvernement mondial.

 **Il est dangereux.**

Plusieurs instants plus tard, Akira s'émergea de son inconscience. Il regarda d'abord le plafond blanc. Puis se mis en position assise. Il regarda autour de lui.

Rien ne lui disait.

Il ne se rappelait de rien …

Qui était-il ? Que faisait-il ici ?

Akira regarda ses ailes.

Des ailes… Il avait des ailes ? Ah oui… Comment l'appelaient-ils déjà ?

Ange.

Akira se regarda dans un miroir. Il portait une robe. Il était une fille ? … Non, il sentait qu'il n'était pas une femme.

« Réveillée Anheru ? » demanda une voix.

Akira se tourna vers l'invité. Un grand brun aux cheveux longs, vêtu d'une simple chemise bleue foncée, et d'un pantalon noir, et des chaussures vernies.

Akira pencha sa tête sur le côté. Anheru ? Cela ne lui disait rien du tout…

Kairak sourit.

« Je suis ton maître, tu me dois obéissance.. Mon ange. »

Le petit brun avait toujours la tête penchée, regardait son '' maitre d'un regard vide ''.

« Ta mission, c'est de protéger les dragons célestes lorsqu'ils sortent, même si je les déteste ces vieux laids. »

Akira ne parle pas et se contenta d'acquiescer.

Un an avait passé.

Et Akira est toujours sous l'emprise de Kairak. L'ange s'est d'ailleurs construit une réputation sans le vouloir, il est surnommé Anheru. Il est l'ange Apocalyptique qui protège les Dragons Célestes. Ils s'étaient tous fait passer le mot, tous, bandits, pirates, révolutionnaires, voleurs, mercenaires, assassins, villageois etc. Dès que l'ange est dans le coin, personne ne s'approche des Dragons célestes au grand damne de ceux-ci qui voulaient montrer leur puissance à ces déchets. Les plus idiots essayent de s'approcher de l'ange mais à moins de 3 m, l'ange les avaient envoyés boulés. La Marine a également reprit confiance, les soldats aussi, ce qui fait qu'ils sont plus redoutables.

Il est dit qu'Akira est considéré comme une présence Sainte qui veillerait sur les personnes qui le valent, c'est-à-dire les Dragons Célestes. Ce qui fait que ces vieux croulants ont gagnés en arrogance et confiance en eux, bien qu'au plus grand étonnement de tous, respectaient tout de même Akira, et ne le provoquaient pas.

La première fois qu'Akira avait fait son apparition en tant qu'Anheru, les enfants voulaient l'utiliser en tant qu'esclave, les adultes également, mais pour des raisons plus poussées. Il a fallu un regard vert luisant de la part du brun que les dragons célestes le respecte et tremblent devant lui.

De plus, pour le rendre encore plus intimidant, il possède une grande faux blanche qui serait la faux de la '' Justice '', quelque chose de bien ridicule en somme. D'où le nom de l'Ange Apocalyptique Anheru. Il possède également deux révolvers qu'il cachait sous sa robe.

Robe.

Il portait toujours une robe, tout le monde croyait toujours qu'Akira était une fille. Et ce, depuis un an.

De plus, il est également sous le contrôle de Kairak, de ce fait, le monde respecte encore plus le Premier, ne cherchant pas à le provoquer ou quoi que ce soit, au grand malheur de celui-ci quand il vit que plus personne ne voulait jouer avec lui. Il jouait maintenant seulement avec son ange.

Akira était actuellement assis sur un fauteuil à côté du bureau de Kairak, regardant l'esclave qui est venu annoncer qu'un Dragon Céleste voulait faire escale à Sabaody. Puis il se dit que l'esclave lui disait quelque chose, il ne savait plus… Jusqu'à qu'une pulsion venant du collier lui reprit et oublia tout de suite cette pensée.

« Anheru. » annonça Kairak.

Akira, qui avait les pensées dans les vagues regarda son maître.

« Aujourd'hui, tu accompagneras Saint Tuval à Sabaody. »

Le brun ne dit rien, acquiesça en silence et prit sa faux, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Le brun n'avait jamais prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'il était avec Kairak, celui-ci en a conclu qu'il était muet.

Akira vola au-dessus de la ville de ses grandes ailes, et alla vers la partie navale. Il atterrit en douceur sur le bateau qui allait partir vers Sabaody et attendit que le noble monte, celui-ci venant d'arriver. Celui-ci vit l'ange mais ne fit rien, ne le provoqua pas et ne lui ordonna rien du tout, il alla plutôt s'installer sur son trône.

Le bateau bougea légèrement avant de se décoller du port et de partir. Akira regarda le ciel bleu et l'océan. L'air voletait à travers ses longs cheveux, les faisant voler. Il avait envie de voler, voler, voler, et de partir loin, loin, très loin, et d'être libre… Une nouvelle pulsion lui prit. Et toute son envie de partir disparu, remplacé par un grand vide dans sa tête.

Puis il sentit des regards sur lui, il tourna la tête, et vit trois jeunes filles le regarder. Il y avait une rousse, une brune, et une aux cheveux verts, cela lui disait encore quelque chose, mais une violente pulsion lui prit, il serra la faux, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, fermant les yeux tout en ayant les sourcils froncés.

Boa Hancok et ses sœurs regardaient cet ange qui était avec eux à la vente d'esclave.

Auparavant, Elles avaient cru qu'il allait les sauver. Mais, pourtant, il ne s'est rien passé. Elle avait éprouvé une grande colère, l'ange s'était rangé du côté de ces personnes laides, elle avait voulu une vengeance. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle la revit des mois plus tard, elle comprit qu'il n'était pas en cause. Lorsqu'elle avait revu l'ange, elle avait vu ses yeux ternes et sans vie, comme s'il était perdu dans le grand vide, il agissait comme une marionnette. Elle l'avait appelé, elle avait dit son prénom : Akira. Et l'ange l'avait regardé, il avait murmuré '' A-…Kira ? '' comme s'il ne savait pas que c'était son nom. Elle l'avait vu ses pupilles se fendre avant de revenir normaux, il s'était pris la tête entre ses mains, puis il se remit droit, mécaniquement, et partit, laissant Boa toute seule.

Elle, tout ce qu'elle avait compris, c'était qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il se faisait contrôler, elle n'était pas dupe, il ne se rappelait de rien, ils lui avaient lavé le cerveau ! Ils avaient lavé le cerveau de leur seul espoir.

Alors maintenant, lorsqu'elle revit les yeux de l'ange se fendre à nouveau lorsqu'il les avait regardé, et lorsqu'il serrait les dents et passait sa main dans ses cheveux, elle avait compris qu'encore une fois, il subissait un lavage de cerveau.

Et la question suprême, elle se demandait qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de se souvenir, elle ne savait pas. Elle ressentait une rage énorme contre ces dragons célestes. Et puis Dragons Célestes, haha très drôle. Ils n'avaient rien de célestes. Ils étaient des monstres infâmes !

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à Sabaody.

L'ange descendit en premier, montrant qu'il était présent. Les bandits ayant vu l'ange, se dépêchèrent de faire passer le message. Surtout à un certain révolutionnaire.

Ils allèrent sur différents groves, où les gens déguerpissaient en voyant l'ange. Ils entrèrent dans beaucoup de boutiques de vêtements, où le dragon céleste faisait ses emplettes.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il décida de rentrer à Mariejoie, aucune vente d'esclave n'était prévue à ce jour-ci. Il n'y avait donc rien d'amusant.

L'ange se dirigea vers le grove 50, la partie navale, suivit du dragon céleste et ses esclaves.

Soudain, des hommes portant des capes noires apparurent de nulle part devant l'ange, ils avaient tous une arme différente à la main. L'ange les regarda d'un air indifférent, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait affaire à une embuscade. Akira prit sa faux des deux mains, courut droit dans le tas tout en faisant des mouvements rapides avec sa faux, qui donnait envoyaient des lames de vents rapide vers les hommes qui évitèrent avec plus ou moins du mal.

Il sauta ensuite au-dessus des hommes encapuchonnés, sortit ses revolvers, se retourna et abattit tous ceux qui sont debout, et lorsqu'il atterrit sur le sol, les hommes n'étaient plus debout. Il rangea ses deux revolvers et regarda devant lui. Il restait un homme, d'une grande carrure. Encapuchonné également, mais d'une cape marron. On pouvait voir ses cheveux dépasser de la capuche, sa peau bronzée et son grand sourire, ainsi qu'un bout d'un tatouage tribal rouge. Il avait un fusil dans sa main.

« Enchanté Anheru. » annonça-t-il d'une voix tranquille.

Le dragon céleste s'impatientait et ordonnait à l'ange de se dépêcher avant de vite se taire en se rappelant qu'il parlait à une entité plus puissante que lui.

Akira l'ignora juste et regarda l'homme en face de lui.

D'un geste extrêmement rapide, l'homme encapuchonné tira. Akira l'évita avec aisance avant d'entendre un petit bruit. Il baissa la tête et vit la chaîne du collier se briser en deux et tomber lentement au sol.

L'homme esquissa un sourire. Il a touché ce qu'il voulait.

Lorsque la croix ailée toucha le sol, de très grandes pulsions commencèrent à prendre Akira qui en lâcha sa faux, et s'est pris la tête entre ses mains il commençait à haleter et trembler.

Les esclaves se demandaient ce qu'il se passait, tandis que le dragon céleste devient rouge, et n'arrêtait pas de crier à l'ange d'achever cet homme, que ce n'était pas compliqué, et de faire comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

Puis d'un coup, Akira arrêta de trembler.

Tout.

Il se rappelait de tout.

Du début jusqu'à la fin, avant le collier.

Ce salaud.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait, ce collier était dangereux.

Il ne savait pas comment ce Kairak avait fait, mais il aurait sa vengeance plus tard. Il n'irait pas le voir, c'était trop dangereux pour l'instant, il ne savait pas de quoi il était réellement capable. Sa disparition devrait le faire réagir.

Et puis il avait mal aux oreilles, le cochon derrière lui n'arrêtait pas d'émettre des cris affreux.

Akira tourna la tête, et regarda le dragon céleste qui déglutit face aux yeux brillants de l'ange.

Puis le brun regarda l'homme devant lui. L'encapuchonné le regardait juste. Et Akira se permit un petit sourire, ses yeux redevenus expressifs, et non vides et contrôlés.

Puis Akira se retourna complètement et avança d'un pas vers le dragon céleste qui recula d'un pas. Il n'avait jamais vu l'ange sourire, et celui-ci souriait. Et c'était effrayant. Une étrange aura l'entourait.

Les personnes qui étaient parties se cacher jetaient des regards curieux, essayant de se rapprocher pour en voir plus.

Akira leva légèrement le bras, enleva le ruban qui cachait son bracelet, jeta le ruban comme s'il n'était qu'un simple mouchoir usagé alors que pour certaines personnes, ce simple ruban de soie pouvait valoir cher. Mais Akira n'en avait cure, et si quelqu'un voulait le ruban, qu'il le prenne. Il était concentré sur sa vengeance.

Akira retira son bracelet, et le rangea dans une des poches secrètes de sa robe, là où il cachait quelques dagues de secours, tandis que ses cheveux devenaient blancs.

Il fit ensuite léviter le dragon céleste d'un simple mouvement de doigt, il sentait la magie parcourir son corps à nouveau, après une année d'inutilisation, sa magie débordait de tout son corps. Il sentait ce petit picotement au bout de ses doigts.

Le dragon céleste commençait à gigoter dans tous les sens, poussant des cris de peurs, des larmes coulaient sur son visage laid. Akira les regarda un instant, et se permit de voler au-dessus de lui. Il regarda d'un œil mauvais le dragon.

 ** _« Jugement Divin. »_** prononça-t-il lentement.

Tout le monde sur l'île avait entendu cette voix. Et tous se dépêchèrent vers le grove 50 pour voir ce qui se passait. Et lorsqu'ils virent ce qui se passait, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. L'ange apocalyptique avait les cheveux blancs, et volait au-dessus d'un dragon céleste, qui lui-même volait. Mais ce dernier semblait tellement pathétique ! C'en était ridicule. Quelques bandits et autres hors-la-loi ricanèrent. Même les marines ne bougeaient pas et regardait la scène.

Le dragon céleste avait pâlit et ne bougeait plus.

 ** _« Aujourd'hui, en ce jour malheureux, moi, l'ange [ ], vais te juger et te donner sentence. »_**

Les personnes présentes se regardèrent, ils n'avaient rien compris à ce qu'avait dit l'ange apocalyptique. Celui-ci semble avoir prononcé son nom, mais personne ne l'avait compris. Les journalistes affluèrent et activèrent rapidement leurs escaméras qui filmaient le jugement de l'ange.

 ** _« Donne-moi ton nom. »_**

« S-Saint Tuval. »

 ** _« Ton vrai nom. »_**

« C-Comment ? »

 ** _« Ton vrai nom, être incapable ! »_**

« R-R-Räel T-Tuval.. »

Les civils se regardaient, ils étaient habitués que les dragons célestes se nommaient eux même en commençant par Saint quelque chose. Ils étaient un peu étonnés de voir qu'ils avaient un prénom, même si cela paraissait logique.

Akira regardait l'homme devant lui d'un air différent.

 ** _« Sais-tu quel est ton crime ? »_**

« C-Crime… ? Mais.. Je ne suis en aucun cas un crimi- »

 ** _« SILENCE ! »_**

Le dragon céleste se tut tout de suite.

 ** _« Ton crime secondaire est ton arrogance._** »

« C-comment ? »

 ** _« Vous, les '' dragons célestes '', êtes tellement imbus de vous-même. Voilà un an que j'ai passé auprès de vos côtés, et, ce que j'ai vu, ne sont que des actes odieux. »_**

« H-hein.. ? » Le dragon céleste ne comprenait pas, il avait agi normalement et dignement !

Akira eut un sourire narquois.

 ** _« Cela est très simple, petit être. Ton crime premier, est d'avoir réduit des populations à l'esclavage, les traitant d'être inférieur, alors que tu n'es pas plus supérieur qu'eux… »_**

« COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ! JE DESCENDS DES 20 ROIS FONDATEURS ! JE SUIS SUPERIEUR ! » explosa le dragon céleste.

Les dents se serrèrent, les poings également, au niveau des civils.

Akira haussa un sourcil amusé.

 ** _« Mais que croyez-vous. Ce sont vos ancêtres qui ont fait ça, pas vous. Qu'avez-vous fait dans ce monde vaste ? Rien du tout. Seuls, comme vous le dîtes, les êtres inférieurs, ont avancés pendant que vous restiez enfermer dans une bulle dorée. Vous n'êtes rien. Vous ne valez pas mieux que les autres. »_**

« Je.. Je.. »

Des personnes ricanèrent. L'ange avait bouclé le bec de ces dragons célestes. Ils n'ont pas tous pensés à ça, mais l'ange avait raison, mais eux ne pouvaient rien faire face aux dragons.

 ** _« Et ton crime ultime, est d'avoir souillé beaucoup de femmes innocentes. »_**

Quelques esclaves éclatèrent un sanglot. Des hommes grognèrent.

Akira pointa du doigt l'homme et annonça avec un grand sourire.

 ** _« Ta punition est la mort. »_**

Le dragon céleste pâlit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, il pleurait, et s'était lâché dessus, sous les regards dégoutés des personnes.

Les civils, croyant que l'ange avait tourné de leurs côtés, commencèrent à l'acclamer. Mais celui-ci intima le silence. Le dragon céleste retomba à terre, il se tenait la tête, en fait non, il tenait la sorte de casque bulle entre ses mains, puis il tituba légèrement mais marcha vers la mer, et sauta dedans avec un sourire fou. Puis un monstre marin apparut et le dévora.

Les civils regardaient la scène avec des yeux ronds.

Puis Akira se retourna vers les Escaméras qui semblaient se faire éblouir par la présence divine.

 ** _« Ecoutez-moi tous, êtres peuplant cette terre et mer ! »_**

Les Hommes-poissons avaient levés leurs têtes, les hybrides également. En fait, tout le monde avait levé sa tête, et ce, dans le monde entier, car, la voix se répandait dans chaque coins du monde.

 ** _« Ce dragon céleste n'est qu'un exemple. Je vous verrai tous de la même façon, si par un beau jour je vous juge ! Que vous soyez noble, dragon céleste, homme poisson, humain, ange, chasseur, bandit ou autres... Peu importe, cela ne changera rien ! SI vous osez commettre un crime sous mes yeux, vous ne verrez plus la vie ! »_**

Tout le monde avait entendu, et a été prévenu.

 ** _« Jugement Divin terminé ! »_**

Puis Akira vola haut dans le ciel afin que personne ne le voie, tous ce qu'ils verront, c'est que l'ange disparait dans les nuages.

Une fois bien tout en haut des nuages. Il regarda ses vêtements et râla, il les transforma d'un mouvement de main en sa chemise et son short, ainsi que ses bottes. Il enchanta ses bottes et fit disparaître ses ailes. Il prit son bracelet et le remis, le tout dans l'air. Il soupira et voleta un peu au hasard dans les directions, il voleta un moment avant de sentir es yeux se fermer tout seul. Ce n'est pas bon, il avait dépensé pas mal d'énergie dans ce truc de jugements là, Clochette l'avait prévenu…

Et il tomba. En chute libre.

* * *

Assis sur le toit de son palais, un homme à la chevelure brune avec un haut de forme bleu foncé regardait le ciel avec un sourire narquois.

 _« Où que tu ailles, tu m'appartiens toujours, petit ange. »_

* * *

 **ET ON FINIT LE CHAPITRE SUR CETTE PHRASE BIEN MYSTERIIIIEUSE ( et possessive ).**

Huuum. Kairak et Sabo portent un haut de formes mais ils n'ont rien à avoir ensemble, ok ? xD

 _ **Kairak est du type possessif et tordu.. un peu à la Doflamingo !**_

 **Ensuite, pas trop satisfaite du passage du jugement divin, je l'ai retapé plusieurs fois mais.. C'est pas l'effet voulu ! :(**

 **Il y a un sketch de Kairak & Akira en robe sur ma Bio ! :D**

 **Niveau vote !**

 **Ace x Akira : ||||||||||||||  
**

 **Law x Akira : ||||||**

 **Marco x Akira : ||**

 **le Kairak x Akira est une possibilité pour ceux qui aime les tordus. xD**

 **JE REMERCIE LES 37 REVIEWS - LES 24 FAVORIS ET LES 44 FOLLOWERS !**

 **NOW REVIEWS !**

 **AVEC DES COOKIES ET DES BLUE CHICKEN POUR TOUT LE MONDE !**

 **Réponse aux RAR : **

**shalunapark :** Hehe ! Merci beaucoup !

 **Cathy :** Hi ! merci d'avoir lachée une review ! Et concernant ce OC, à toi de juger. xP Enfin, non, tu le sauras dans ce chapitre :3

 **Sinon j'ai commencé une fic avec fh-seere,** _( auteure de Ok, I died and reborn on chicken pour ceux qui connaissent. )_

 **intitulée " Merde, je suis dans One Piece ".**

C'est l'histoire d'un **OC mâle** au nom de Ying Braginsky _( HETALIA )_ , qui tombe dans le monde de One Piece.

Sauf que voilà, **Ying n'aimait pas trop One Piece** !

 **fanfiction s/ 11469455/1/**

 **( _ou go check my stories. )_**

 _En espérant que vous irez y faire un tour ! :)_

 _AUTREMENT,_

 **REVIEEEEEEEEWS !**


End file.
